Be Mine
by Ouma
Summary: Ryoma is a vampire, after leaving home he enroll to a school and met a mysterious guy name Fuji. At first he was scare of him but begin to take interested, can he really have an abandon love between a human and a vampire? Will Ryoma able to stop his brother before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

His green hair was growing longer and was three inches away to reach his shoulder, his golden eyes sparkle as he slightly turn toward the sunlight. He had chibi look on his face even though he's a high school student. To be precise Ryoma never thought of himself as a student since he way older than that, he's 200 years old. That's right just like all of you are thinking right now he's a vampire.

Ryoma was a short kid which is one of the reasons why people like to cuddle him so much especially his late mother. (She passes away when he was about 152 years old.) He had feminine look on his face, white and smooth skin that can attract everyone attention. He was good in sport, music, study and learns all types of languages all around the world. He also knew what happen at the 90th and 80th without looking at textbook since he live that time.

From all over the world he had gone too, he was getting more and more bored since he had been moving there and here with his whole family but his brother Ryoga run away when he's still young so he doesn't knowhow's his brother doing or he still living or not. This is what he gets for being immortal. Vampire will turn immortal at certain age and his father wasn't very lucky since he turn immortal at the age of 50. Ryoma was determining to become taller but he had become immortal before his wish can even come true.

Right now he was standing on a big school building, its call Seigaku if he's correct. Ryoma grip his bag tightly as he look up, it was big but not as big as his mansion. Starting to get nervous he take a deep breath and let it out slowly after a few second, he always feeling like this when he had make his decision for example last year he decide to go to Japan without his father knowing. Following his brother footstep for freedom but after a few months he got nothing else to do until he heard of a famous school call Seigaku and decide to roll in.

The school is only for athlete and was hard to get in but certain type of people can enroll very easily for example vampires. Human was reminded to keep good connection with vampire since they're stronger and can turn them to become their slave.

Now he is still standing in front of the school gate all alone in his birthday, his 200th birthday. He gives a loud sigh as he takes his first step in that famous school. The school was quite big inside surprise to see the garden was filling with roses and flowers, which the hell make garden for a sport school. Generation these days really had gone overboard.

Just by one look in the hallway he knew immediately that the wall was made from marble, people this day really waste lots of money to even own a big chandelier. The chandelier was as big as an elephant, for normal people it will seems like a fortune but for noble they can buy it with their pocket money. Ryoma was already using to see expensive stuff so he walk normally, in the society if people look around in this kind of place means they're commoner. For people who just laugh and critic it means that they are rich. He learns a lot from those years of living.

"Are you Ryoma the son of Echizen?" A woman with glasses asks, Ryoma didn't look at her since he can see very well that the women is a human and he was advice not to look at someone that is not his gender because vampire are strictly not allow to fell in love with a human since if they do it will shame the name of the vampire.

The women sees worry that Ryoma ignoring her so she poke his shoulder. 'Ryoma, I will be your guide for this school, shall I show you around now?'

Ryoma shook his head, looking at her reveal his vampire eye that is glowing red making her giving a soft scream and she fell to the ground. Human are such weaklings, by just looking at their eyes they already beg for their life to be spare even though he had no intention to hurt her or even touch her.

"I had memorized this school buildings and the way to the dorm, now please excuse Me." he says then walk away leaving the terrified women of the ground having no intention of helping her. Felling a bit guilty but he doesn't like people annoy him so much so watch out.

Ryoma really want to use his power right now but he wasn't allow too since his father warn him that never use his power without his father watching him and more importantly he can only drink animal blood and must never eat a human. He had to endure this for as long as he live and it's so frustrating.

"I will do my best and show you that I can live without any of your help." He says determinedly. "I will try to life like a human from now on."

Ryoma then realized he was walking the other direction than he was suppose too, he stops. "I have to stop talking to myself."

The he caught a glance at a tree, covered with beautiful pink petals, a sakura tree. It's been a long time since he had seen one; it was when he was in Korea. The tree was at the same as ever so Japan also had some of those. He really like the tree since it was like one of a kind, the tree was somehow was dancing as the wind blew through it.

He walks toward the tree, placing his hand at the trunk. The sakura tree can't stop amaze him, he love how it feels to be under the shade blocking the sunlight from hurting him more. He can walk in sunlight like normal people is just that his power will get weaker if he stay under it too long, so for that reason normal vampire like dark places.

A petal of the sakura tree fell on top of his head, he pick it up feeling its softness. If only he can be this tree produce such a beautiful thing then die being in people memories. He place the tip of his finger inside his mouth and bite it letting blood came out, he then let his blood drip on the petal turning it from pink to red. It was pretty, the color of blood. The tip of the finger heal itself, the wounds disappear.

Looking up at the sky seeing the clear skies on top of him, the clouds are moving around the world. He lay down on the green grass admire it.

"I wish time will continue to be peaceful like this."

A rustle sound was heard from behind; quickly he got up looking toward where it came from. The bushes make those rustling sounds again and then a boy came out looking at Ryoma with his eyes slightly open.

"I'm sorry to disturb, I just woke up from my afternoon nap." He smiles but Ryoma knew immediately that smile was not real and the boy is putting a mask hiding his real feelings. "You don't have to smile if you don't want too."

The boy expression change, opening his eyes making Ryoma shiver for the first time seeing cold blue eyes looking back at him. Why does he feel scare to someone like him, who is he?

'Who are you?' Ryoma asks curious on that boy identity.

He just laugh hearing Ryoma question, this is the first time that someone actually doesn't know him. "You don't watch television much aren't you?'

Ryoma frown hearing him saying that, maybe the shiver he just felt must be because of the cold wind. He smirks as he walks toward the boy and shows him the red petal. "Isn't it beautiful, the color was cold as your eyes. It fit perfectly despite the color."

He was actually trying to make the boy angry but it was the opposite, he just smile at Ryoma and takes the petal. His cut his hand with his sharp nails letting blood came out and drip on the petal making it redder.

Ryoma try to hold back, he feel a sudden hunger inside of him as he smell the blood, it was too strong. "It's more beautiful isn't it?"

Ryoma chuckle and take out his handkerchief, taking the boy hand and tie it at the wound tightly. He gives a sweet smile at the boy and whisper. "For those who really feel pain was the people that really want a wish."

The boy eyes widen as if Ryoma words seems something to him, Ryoma didn't knew why he said that but he just felt like saying it. He then starting to walk back and it's too his dorm, quickly the boy stop him pulling Ryoma hand.

"I'm Fuji Syusuke, what's yours?'

Ryoma was surprise by Fuji action to suddenly pull a stranger, he then suddenly feel his heart beating fast and this is so not normal. His face is turning red embarrass and his voice get shaky all of the sudden. "Le...let go."

Fuji was surprise to see Ryoma like that, he was stunned and his hand is griping tightly not wanting to let go."Ahh…." Ryoma screams cutely and Fuji starts to blush.

Ryoma want to hit himself, why the hell he just make that voice in front of someone, he doesn't even knew he can do it. This is awkward, weird and so wrong. Fuji aura is something different, something that he never encounters before. He is not normal, he is not a human.

"What are you?' Ryoma says with his voice shaking. Never in his life has he felt terrified to someone else other than his father.

"What's your name? Tell me your name since I have told you mine."

'I'm Ryoma Echizen.' Hearing that name make Fuji satisfied, he let go of Ryoma hand making the little boy fell down to the ground. Ryoma doesn't know what's going on anymore, who is this guy?

"When I think back, you're beautiful, more beautiful than the sakura flower." He compliments reaching out his hand to Ryoma. "Even the princess from far away land can't be compare to you."

Ryoma blush, he looks down founding himself surrounded by the pink petals. 'Wait the minute? Did he just call me Ryoma?'

Ryoma glare at him, a human call him by his name is unforgivable and so wrong. "I have to go, hope not seeing you again."

Quickly he said it and starts running off, right now he must run. He must run far, far away from that scary person.

"Brother, where have you been? I had been searching everywhere for you." Yuuta spoke as he sees his brother standing under the sakura tree looking at one direction. "Are you still upset that mom and dad won't approve you to quite the family tradition?"

Fuji shook his head, and gives a mile that had never Yuuta seen for years. "I found something very interesting today." He then looks at his injured hand that was tied with handkerchief. "He is really interesting."

Yuuta feels like crying, seeing his brother had finally smiles in his presence, he must do everything he can so the smiles won't disappear again. "I will do everything I got to help."

"Thank you Yuuta"


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoma glad that his room is quite big than he imagine, he thought his bed were small but was queen size. He jump on to the bed and lay down, he look around and spotted another bed beside him, the bed is different from him since the cover is blue.

"Looks like I got a roommate." Ryoma actually doesn't mind having a roommate is just that he was use to have his own personal space. Back at home he will be very angry if Ryoga(His brother) sneak into his room and sleep beside him and always use the same excuse.

'Ryoma is so warm.'

Those words were the last words that his brother says to him and then he disappears; he never it hurt so much to lost someone important. Those smiles, those laugh and the way he speak. He misses it dearly, after that his father begin to watch him closely making sure his son Ryoma won't suddenly disappear too which is very annoying being follow around by one of your family members.

Ryoma take out his white cap from his bag, he put it on his head and look himself at the mirror. The cap was a gift from his brother for the first time Ryoga enter the family. Till now he doesn't know the reason his father adopted Ryoga, even mom was surprise that time to see a young man at the doorway.

Ryoma smirks as he remember that his brother give him a cat that he name Kurupin but sadly it die after 40 years of living, at first he is confused why he die then his father explain that animal and human are different from vampires. They can die anytime and leave us, he also mention that human thought vampire are monster. Ryoma buried his cat at the backyard, being watch by Ryoga.

"It's alright Ryoma, as long we still had each other."

He was wrong, he left Ryoma all alone. It broke his heart to find a letter beside him, in the letter contain one word. Just one word and he able to understand that his brother had left him and will never come back.

'Goodbye.' That's all what it says in the letter.

"Brother…..' Ryoma didn't realize there was someone who is looking at him, watching as Ryoma was sulking at the bed. He adjusts his glasses (Which is cool and I guess you guys might already knew who he is) he walk toward Roma and place his hand at his head.

"Are you alright?" He spoke using a comfort voice, Ryoma was surprise and look up seeing a tall guy that looks like a teacher looking at him, he look so cool and impressive looks. Not bad.

"I'm alright." He wipe away his tears and suddenly the person lean close to him and lick the tears away which is ticklish and embarrass at the same time. "Hey! There's no need for you to do that." Ryoma gently push him away.

"I'm sorry is just that I can't stand a princess crying alone." He spoke like a prince charming, Ryoma blush and quickly ran t the corner of the room, never once in his life time someone had actually call him a princess despite his a boy and why the hell that guy lick him.

"Sorry for late introduction, I'm Tezuka the president 'kaichou' of this school. You must be Ryoma Echizen the new transfer student."

Ryoma still in shock and haven't move from his place so Tezuka had to walk toward him and reach out his hand. "I'm deeply sorry to startle you, hope I forgiven."

Ryoma was thinking twice whether to take the hand or not, there are two possibilities if he takes a human hand. First there's a chance he will get closer to them which he try to avoid and second this Tezuka guy might try something funny at him and will be very dangerous.

"Can you please move away? I can get up myself."

Tezuka seems a little disappointed that his help wasn't being accepted, Ryoma can see that clearly at his face. He felt little guilty but it's for the best, human are weakling, don't get to close to them, don't pity them, those words keep repeating at his head and it's hurt deeply.

"Ouch!" Ryoma scream as he remembering that moment, when he is still young wearing expensive clothes and he attend a small party which all noble including his family is invite. He heard they keep gossiping how weak the human is, how they came to him and tell that human should be dispose. They keep saying it wanting him to agree with them.

"Human should die right?"

"Let's kill them when we got the chance, they can't do anything to us."

"Ryoma, want to kill those stupid human with me."

"You are an idiot, of course he already knew about those human. Isn't he the son of Echizen?"

Ryoma didn't say anything, why must they hate them? What so difference about human and vampire, they all had feelings. He turn to see his brother Ryoga, Ryoga was standing at the corner alone hiding in that shadow. He starting to realized, why they are talking to him and not his brother. There's something wrong, his brother was giving him a sad smiles which he can't forget.

"Ryoma, are you alright?" Tezuka asks worriedly as he carries Ryoma and lay him down at the bed, Ryoma closes his eyes. He hate when memories from long ago suddenly came back.

"My head hurts."

Tezuka sit at the edge of the bed, placing his hand at Ryoma head checking the temperature then suddenly the door burst open and Atobe walk in and his jaw was wide open to see Tezuka and an unknown boy on the bed.

"I don't know if I should say this but aren't we too young to make love." Tezuka quickly distance his self and stare at Atobe.

"Can you stop going to people room without permission?" Atobe shook his head, at his hand he is holding a single red rose.

"I just came here to see what the president doing and it's quite unfortunate not to bring my camera with me. People would love to see their favorite president had a lover not to mention his own roommate." There was a pause before he continues. "When I think back since when did you had a roommate."

Ryoma in his sit place looking at Atobe, Atobe drop the rose at the floor. Looking at Ryoma face as if he sees an angel, the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. He knelt and reach out his hand to pluck the flower and smile like a prince which makes Ryoma want to vomit but he didn't show it.

"The god had sent a beautiful angel for me to witness, tell me your name angel as my name is Atobe Keigo."

"Ryoma Echizen." Ryoma answer shortly and was hoping to get some sleep but somehow as he step in this school more people show up and it's super creepy. Also if this guy knows he's a vampire, he will immediately take back the word angel.

Ryoma look at him and look away ignoring him, then look at Tezuka. "I wish for some sleep so get this guy out."

Tezuka was surprise to be order but didn't say anything, Atobe can't believe what he's hearing someone ignore him and he's an idol for this school how can this happen to him its ruin his pride.

"You just ignore me like that, don't you know who I am." Atobe can't like this happen, he can't let a mere transfer student ignore him like that.

"I know perfectly who you are Atobe Keigo the only son for your famile, rich and famous and you're family had taken over few countries by just words and money."

Atobe eyes wide open, so the boy knew who he is after all. "You had pet dog name Beat, you care about your pride than anything else. You own few cars that were known as one of a kind also you own few mansions at Japan. You had studied all across the overseas thare some rumors you're not fully Japanese. You also interested in greek"

"It's true I'm not fully Japanese, my family never told anyone since blood is not really important and how come you know all of it."

Ryoma smirks; he had all the knowledge he need and he had known all the noble and its information is all inside his head. All the secret, password he had easily solved it. "It's a secret." He wink as he got up placing his hand at Atobe chest, Atobe eyes wide open as Ryoma did that.

"You got a good body shape." He says and Atobe can't stand seeing someone as cute as Ryoma before, seeing him off guard Ryoma push him out and quickly lock the door. "Now I can finally fot my sleep, don't wake me up okay."

Tezuka just nodded and watch Ryoma jump on to the bed and begin to snore. 'He knew who Atobe is and says that to him, this boy is one of a kind.'

Fuji hand has been properly bandages, his parents was quite furious how he get the injuries but he just told them that he cut t his self making them angry. He knew well why they are angry about this, is because they don't want him to become victim of a vampire.

He then remembers about that boy he meet that afternoon, there's something about him that he can't off his mind about it. Something at that boy that makes his heart beat.

"Ryoma…where did I hear that name before? It sound so similar somehow but where sis I heard it."

He was at his room now, even though he's a student for that school his parent insist him to stay at home, he wasn't allow to stay at dorm just like the rest of his friend.

"This is getting boring, I want to see Ryoma. I miss him already."

Then suddenly an idea pop out at his head, quickly he rush to his table and switch on his computer, he type face at the keyboard and click t the mouse. He's good at using computer but much prefer taking pictures. As soon he had hack the school system he had to check fast before the security take control. He then go to the list of new transfer students since he never see Ryoma face before.

Then he checks the name and spotted Ryoma and quickly click it surprise that the screen show error. He try again but it doesn't work as if Ryoma file is guarded tightly, he close the computer giving a loud sigh but there's an excitement in his heart.

"He's very interesting and even the school try to protect his identity."


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoma doesn't know what is awaiting him soon, he's frustrated now since when he woke up seeing Tezuka half-naked changing into his uniform, his body was slim and had muscle. He doesn't know what to say, it was as if his eyes were blind seeing it. (I think I had mention that vampire get weaker in sunlight.)

Tezuka seems to have notice he was awake. "Good morning Ryoma." He says as he is still half-naked. "You should change now since class will start soon."

Ryoma covered himself with the blanket, since he use to sleep in the morning. Tezuka pull the blanket from Echizen and look at his eyes making Ryoma shiver. "It's better if you get up now or I will had to make you run around this school 100 laps and trust me you will regret."

Ryoma obey and take his uniform, actually he can run hundreds of lap around the school since he is a vampire, well it's not like he's going to waste energy so…

"Tezuka senpai, aren't you going to class?" Ryoma asks as he was about to walk out from the room slid a small bag.

"No, I will be in the council room for the rest of the day."

Ryoma can't help but feel jealousy; if he's a member maybe he can skip classes and continue his sleep, he walk out and then sees people walking back and forth. It's indeed a rich school since just one look he knew immediately their name and family. They're all wearing the same clothes as him but the only thing is different is the color of the ribbon. Red color is for the first year. Blue is for the second year and lastly black for third year. Since he sees Tezuka ribbon is black meaning he's a senior.

He notices stare and whispering as they look at him, Ryoma pretend not to hear it and stand straight. He can't let human see him weak. He much shows the noble inside, showing confidence.

The group of three people were looking at him, one of them had also a cute face but much taller, the other had a bowl hair cut but still look impressive and the other is holding his note everywhere he goes as if it was part of him.

"Nya, Fuji says he's interesting. He's so cute."

"I notice it too Eiji, look at how he attracted all those people in one day."

"I have to put this in my date; this will be quite useful to know who he is."

Three of them are also one of those people, who got attracted by Ryoma charm in split seconds, And of course Ryoma realized it but don't say much. He learned from his mother that he must never boast around about his look or status, never be a slave and must accept what happen no matter how bad it is.

His mother was a kind and gentle woman no wonder he's father fell in love with her, she was very good and never once yell at him, making him a very spoilt kid. Then Ryoga came, indeed she's surprise to have someone else she doesn't knew as her child but then as time pass she accept him and give her love equally. Ryoma don't complaint at all since he's very attached to Ryoga.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Brother, come and play with me!"

"Ryoma didn't we just play just now, I want to rest for a while."

Ryoma hop on to his brother, Ryoga laugh and put his hand around Ryoma. They were very close, is just like they had the same bloodline. It had been 20 years since he got into the family; he got much attached to his new little brother.

"Ryoga, what is it like outside, is it great?" Ryoma asks as he still in his brother arms. Ryoga look a little surprised.

"You never had been outside before?"

Ryoma nodded his head and then pointed at the huge wall. "That wall separates me from the outside world and mom and dad will yell if I take a step outside."

Ryoga feel sympathy for him, now he just now that his Ryoma had been separate from the outside world. Ha can't imagine how torture he must been. He squeeze Ryoma tightly without realizing it, Ryoma pinch Ryoga shoulder.

"Ryoga, you're hugging me too tight."

"Sorry."

"Big brother, can I ask you a question? Promise not to tell mom and dad."

"I promise." Ryoga interested since he really like knowing Ryoma secret it's all quite funny.

"There is one time i heard that mom and dad was talking about marriage when I was passing their room the other time, he saw something that had to do with you. What did they mean brother?" Ryoma ask, Ryoga eyes sadden but force a smile on his face and embrace Ryoma.

"Don't worries about it. Once you get a little older you will understand."

*End Flashback*

* * *

After his brother left, Ryoma had fully understood what had happen, his parents had decided for Ryoga to marry him. He doesn't know the reason they are planning this. He doesn't know why his brother left because of it.

"Brother….." Ryoma whisper.

As he walk out from the dorm, he headed to the school building still realizing all those stares and everything then suddenly something unexpected show up. A white horse gallop toward his direction, quickly he step back and the horse stop in front of him, the boy who is riding the horse look at Ryoma and give a smile.

"Not you again." Ryoma says it disappointed to see Atobe again.

"My dear angel who came down from heaven, shall I take you to far away kingdom where we can be together forever."

Ryoma then took a risk by ignoring him again making people around him shock, Atobe frown as his plan isn't working.

"Did he just ignore Atobe?"

"Who does he think he is t do something like that?"

"Maybe he's more powerful than Atobe."

Atobe click his finger and everyone stay silent just like a loyal dog but continue to get noisy again as Atobe was running chasing after Ryoma. "Hey! You can't ignore me like that!"

"Please don't disturb me; I have no mood to talk with anyone."

Ryoma can't open his eyes fully; there aren't lots of clouds today the block the sunlight from touching his skin. Today will be such a troublesome day. He was glad the crowds that are following him stop Atobe from getting near him so at least there's something useful about the human.

Ryoma then look down surprise to see the football field size like stadium, there also basketball field, baseball, tennis field and surprise to see the swimming pool.

"This is the best school after all those years, very impressive." He clapped his hand but stop since those people still looking at him and wonder what he's doing. He can't show them his red eyes like he did to teacher so there's one thing he can do. He ran leaving in human high-speed.

Inui the most intelligent students sees this from the rooftop and put it in his data, he had just found out an expressive information about Ryoma, he can beat the record of the school with that speed. Eiji stand on top of the fence which make Oishi worry if he fell down.

"Ochibi ran so fast!" Eiji shouted as he pointed at Ryoma, Oishi can't take it anymore and pull Eiji down. Eiji chuckle to see Oishi worry about him so much, he gives him a kiss at the cheek. "Oishi you worry too much darling."

He coughs a little hearing Eiji say that, feeling a little embarrass. Inui seems not to care their existence as he continue to create a data about Ryoma since he found out that Ryoma information was tightly protected so he decide that he had to make his own data.

"Oishi!" Eiji kiss him again. "Eiji, we have to meet Tezuka we don't have time for this."

Eiji frown, he doesn't like when they're to busy for the council and it's boring. All they talk about is all school things. He use his acrobatic move and jump down from the roof making Oishi screaming his name, he then relieved to see Eiji landed on the tree then landed on the ground.

Eiji wave at him and began to run. "What should we tell Tezuka this time, Eiji had just run off from his duty again and do something unnecessary. He will get kick out if this continue and remember that Tezuka can't hold his patience any longer."

Oishi simply nodded, he knew that Eiji is in big trouble but what can he do to make that guy do his job properly. He doesn't even have a heart to even shout at him.

Fuji looks himself in the mirror, fully dress in his brown uniform with white shirt inside. Tie the black ribbon neatly underneath the collar. (He's a third year if you forget.)

"Well time to see Ryoma, he slid his bag and quickly ran out from his house. He really wants to see Ryoma now but then as he ran, something fast running toward him and he bump at it.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he spotted a kid fell down on the ground rubbing his head. "RYOMA!"

"You're that guy!" Ryoma shouted back as he pointed at Fuji face with shock all over his face. 'Why do I have to meet him?'

"You're so cute when you fell." Fuji tease him making Ryoma blush. "Want some help Ryoma?"

He asks, Ryoma look away feeling his heart beating again, this is weird. He grips his shirt feeling his temperature rises. Fuji looks worry as he kneels down to check on Ryoma, placing his hand at both cheeks.

"Are you alright, your face is red?" Ryoma throat feels dry and he look at Fuji neck. It looks so delicious somehow, without thinking he put his hand around Fuji to pull him close, he then bite Fuji neck but there's something wrong. There's no blood.

"Ryoma, what are you doing?" Fuji asks.

Ryoma quickly snap himself up and quickly back off, it's good thing he control himself or that boy will tell the world know he's a vampire.

"It's nothing, forget what happen."

"How can I? You actually just give me hickies, I never thought you're such a bad boy."

Ryoma blush redder as Fuji lean close to him, pushing him down on the ground. He can push him easily but didn't.

"Fuji…."

"Ryoma, you're so cute."

He then give a sweet kiss on those tempting lips, it was smooth and moist. Ryoma closes his eyes as he was pull closer. They don't realized a certain someone is watching them from the big glass window.


	4. Chapter 4

Fuji smiles at Ryoma, he had just kissed a boy he takes interest in. It was quite great and he lick his lips wanting more of it, Ryoma look at him at the eyes still blushing, he had never been kiss by someone before and never expect his first kiss will be from a human and it scare him. He doesn't like this feeling, it make him shiver.

He was afraid of the sound of his beating getting faster, the way they are so close to each other. The look on Fuji face was enough to make him like this but why, he became like this after smelling his blood and that's all. Never one he label human as danger but this one is different.

"Class…" Ryoma spoke after he realized that Fuji was about to give him another deadly kiss. "I'm late for class."

Looking a little disappointed but he let him go, and do a little kindness by helping Ryoma to stand up. As he go up, he keep staring at his foot, he doesn't know if he should continue stare at Fuji face well he got to admit. His looks are way better than Atobe.

"Shall we go Ryoma, we're be late for class if we keep standing here." He grab a hold of Ryoma hand and start running, Ryoma was surprise that he was being pull and let me tell you guys don't ever pull Ryoma.

* * *

*Ryoma Pov*

'This is bad, this is bad. First he kiss me then he pull me toward the class, please tell me it won't go worst than this. I'm not even supposed to make a contact with a human. Mom in heaven or hell please forgives your son that is foolish. Also please forgive me for running away from dad. Also forgive me for accidently give Karupin chocolate for dinner and the time I thought the tomato juice was blood but actually not and spit it out at dad face.'

I didn't know why I started to apologize for stupid things I did but who care anyway.

* * *

*Normal Pov*

"Fuji let go of my hand."

"I won't."

"Why not, you even give me a…..a…"

"Kiss. You don't have to worry much about a kiss. Is it your first time?"

Ryoma really want to attack him now, he hate this person. Really, really hate him. This person stole his first kiss and now making their distance nearer. "Please let this be a dream, I'm dead if dad find out about this."

* * *

-Council Room-

'"Tezuka, nice to see you awake as early as usual." Oishi greeted him, Inui follow from behind writing something as usual. Tezuka look up to see only both of them, he adjust his glasses.

"Where's Eiji?" Oishi stay silent for a while, he really doesn't want to get Eiji in trouble but he can't lie to the president. It's the same as against the school rules. Inui then walk toward Tezuka and give a small bow.

"The teacher had assigned him to a project, therefore he will be late."

Oishi was shock that Inui just bail Eiji, and more importantly Tezuka seems to believe him. He must have thought that Inui will never go against the rules, this is weird somehow. Well Inui is the smartest among all his grade and Tezuka is the second.

"So what is the meeting for today Tezuka?" Oishi asks.

Tezuka stood up and walk to the middle of the room, and then stare at the picture of the first headmistress. The woman sit down on a chair and her hair was long until it reaches her waist, it was silver in color as her eyes. Wearing a dress from long ago where knights still exist.

"It's about Ryoma Echizen, we were instructed that Ryoma must be keep an eye on and never let him leave the school ground until graduation. He must also be protected from the outside and also the headmistress requested us for Ryoma to join the council."

Oishi was shock to hear this since he know that only the best and the top student can become part of the council, how come a transfer student that they barely knew can enter so easily and even the headmistress ask this. There something going on he doesn't know about.

"Who is this boy actually?"

Tezuka form a smile at his face that is rare to see since he's always serious. This is the reason people keep thinking he's older than he's real age.

"Let just say Ryoma is a prince that must be under protection from knights."

Inui and Oishi look at each other as they're confuse, what does Tezuka mean by protection actually?

* * *

-Ryoma class-

Again those stare and whispering around him, he didn't care about it and continue reading his book. There are some people push each other because they want to talk to Ryoma, and some just want to look at his face. He knew his face is one of a kind but still, what's the rush? They can see his face the same anytime since they're the same school and same class.

"Hi, I'm Suzanne." A girl introduces herself and cheering is filling in the class.

Ryoma glance at her and look back at his book, the girl was surprise someone just ignore her despite that she's among the most popular.

'Of I'm correct this girl is the daughter of the Kyoko family, she's the youngest among her siblings and the only one who doesn't claim a single title. She enter this school because she's good in archery but not among the best.'

"Ryoma….." She says in her cute voice. "It's not nice to ignore people like that."

He closes the book and stare at her, ha can't take this anymore. He doesn't like them gossiping about him anymore. "Shut up or I have to use force to silent you."

The girl eyes were wide as she was shock to hear it, quickly she walk toward her place and sit. They are staring at Ryoma surprise to see the beauty also had some power; their thoughts are feeling with curiosity and excitement to know more about Ryoma. He grip his hand and closes his eyes, he had to do his best, he had done everything he can from school to another, to ignore them.

He remembers his first time at school, he was so angry until he punches the kid. He was label as delinquent for one day and more and more human came to him to fight, it was quite annoying to fight a human. So after that incident he doesn't want to fight anymore and want to be label as the loner type but thanks to certain someone it doesn't happen.

"Ryoma, let's eat together." Fuji suddenly appear at the front door of his classroom, Ryoma had no choice but to eat with him at the cafeteria since Fuji had threaten him that he will tell everyone they kiss if he didn't eat with him.

"You don't want to eat Ryoma?" Fuji asks as he sees Ryoma only drink the tomato juice and didn't touch a single thing at the plate. "Are you on diet? It's better if you don't, you already had a good body figure."

Ryoma seriously want to tell him he can't eat solid food, since every time he eat it his body can't digest it like normal human so he had to puke it.

"None of your business, Fuji senpai." Ryoma say as he had finish drinking it, actually its not a tomato juice, it's animal blood but hey it's not like he's going to say it openly. "I'm full; I'm going back to class."

"You should eat something Ryoma." Fuji insist as he take a spoonful of rice. "Open your mouth."

"I'm not a kid and I hate rice!"

"We're Japanese so I thought you like rice."

He pull Ryoma closes and put it inside and force him to chew it, Ryoma face is paler than it was suppose too. 'The food tastes like sand, how come human like to eat this sandy food.'

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma had done something he regretted in the lifetime, he pull Fuji close to him and once again their lips meet. He doesn't want to puke in front of them so by using this method he transfers the food in his mouth to Fuji. Some people fainted seeing the hot kiss and some just watch and drop their tray of food.

"You should just say you want to kiss me Ryoma, I will be very please to do it."

He pulls Ryoma closer to him, making him blush and there's only one person who seems not to be surprise.

"Fuji Syusuke, please reported yourself to the council room." Tezuka shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's wrong Tezuka, you seem to be angry for all of a sudden."

Tezuka just stay silent, his crosses his arms and stare at Fuji, Fuji just keeps smiling since those stares doesn't affect him. Since his stare is sharper than Tezuka anyway.

"Why are you kissing Ryoma in front of the crowd? We don't want any rumor that can affect the council since you're part of it."

Fuji sit on the table not looking at Tezuka annoy face as he did it. He took the paper that was on the table and surprise to see Ryoma picture on it and few details. "This is Ryoma data isn't it, did you ask Inui to take it?"

Tezuka just stay silent as he keeps looking at Fuji. "I don't want you to get near about 1000 cm from Ryoma, this is an order."

Fuji open his eyes show those sharp blue eyes. "You're hiding something aren't you Tezuka. You sound very protective about this boy, are you hiding something for me or you just don't want me to get near him and take him away."

Tezuka was bit surprise even though he doesn't show it, Fuji knows since he was a friend with Tezuka since a long time ago. He can't help but feel anger within him since he doesn't like when someone else like his things.

"Ryoma is mine Tezuka, no matter you're the president or not he's mine." Fuji smiles but not a happy one. "You know well that I don't like to share my things."

"He's not a toy Fuji, he's something more than that and you will regret for doing that. Nothing can happen between you two and that's last." Tezuka slam the table hard with his hand, anger expression shown clearly at his face.

"Tezuka don't shout like that, you already had enough wrinkle at your face. Also I think is about time you know your place Tezuka, you're rule this school but once we outside I had the power to take control even you."

"What is it about Ryoma interested you? Remember this Fuji not to get close to Ryoma, you will regret having that feeling if you know who he truly is."

Tezuka sigh to see Fuji just walk out from the room ignoring his words; he doesn't really know how to handle him anymore. The only reason Fuji was even a member in the first place is all because of his family. His family status is more powerful than others, also he is richer than Atobe but not many people knew about this because he hides it.

He look at his desk than realized something, the file about Ryoma is gone. This is truly bad.

"Looks like I had to ask for the copy, this is troublesome."

* * *

-Archery Club-

"Echizen hit the bull eyes again. he's amazing!"

"RYOMA SAMA WE LOVE YOU!"

"Great job, you can enter the next Olympic if you keep up like this."

"I can believe this he is taking over this club as soon he steps in."

* * *

-Football Club- (To British people football in USA means they use the orange oval thing.)

"You got to be kidding me, he pass them like a cheetah."

"Ryoma SAMA! Go! GO! GO!"

"Damn it I'm so jealous of him, he got the look and the play."

* * *

-Tennis Club-

"Did he just beat the regular less than ten minutes, oh my god he is way beyond awesome."

"RYOMA SAMA! FIGHTING!"

"This had to be a dream, this had to be a dream. There's no way someone like that exist."

* * *

-Swimming Club-

"Is he a fish or something?"

"Ryoma, Ryoma, WE LOVE YOU!"

"How come the cheerleaders are getting more and more? This is disturbing."

"Hey, it's not like everyday will be cheerful like this. Look at their faces."

* * *

-Dorm-

Ryoma lay down on the bed, he use too much human energy today. Going to club after club trying to find something interesting to do but it's all too easy. Is there any challenge that vampire can do, something difficult for one, such as eating a plate of solid food, well he's not going to take the risk.

He closes his eyes wishing for some sleep but then he heard some knock at the door, the door open and he see Tezuka walking in. putting his stuff at the table.

"Tezuka senpai, how's the council." Ryoma asks since he had nothing better to do.

"As usual." He reply shortly which is kind of irritating, looks like this man is not very social huh….. He then go back of what he was about to and it's sleeping. Closing his eyes as he didn't realize that he was being watch by Tezuka.

"What make Fuji like you?" he says as he walks toward Echizen bed and cover him with the blanket. He doesn't want to see Ryoma catch a cold.

* * *

*Flashback*

"That girl is interesting." Fuji says as he spotted a blond hair girl feeding the pigeon, she was wearing the school uniform and she wear a pink hair band with a bow.

"You had said that ever since you enter the school, you will lose interest in them in one day."

Fuji just nodded and sighs since he's boring. "There's actually no one I'm interest in, I just want to find someone who is…different."

"Who might you prefer too?" Tezuka asks and cross his leg, he had sat in the council since this morning and was hoping to talk to someone and thankfully Fuji appears to keep him company.

"Let's see….." Fuji says. "Maybe a vampire perhaps."

After hearing the word Tezuka quickly got up and pull Fuji collar. "Do you have a dead wish, if you're parent heard that they will kill you and you're the oldest son. Don't risk your place Fuji."

Fuji laughs as he sees his friend worry about him so much. "Don't worry it's not like I'm actually going to meet them for real, I mean it will be shock if I feel for a vampire, I mean it's in the rule that we're strictly must not feel for vampires."

"I'm glad you understand." He let go of Fuji.

*End Flashback*

* * *

"Fuji, you don't know what you will be dealing with. I have to stop you before you really feel for Ryoma even if it means by hurting you." He went on top of Ryoma, taking off his glasses. He doesn't know if this will help him but his friend sake he had to take the first action.

Leaning down toward Ryoma, he heard Ryoma talking in his sleep but it was soft so it's not clear. Then he touches Ryoma lips with the tip of his ginger.

"Sorry Ryoma…."

As he was about to kiss him, Ryoma, Ryoma open his eyes and push Tezuka down from the bed with his leg.

"Not you too, I had enough of this kissing thing!" he blushes and glare at Tezuka. "You idiot senpai, I can't believe you're this type of person."

Tezuka frown, never in his life he was being call an idiot, also how dare he push him away. He can't believe vampire strength are far stronger than he imagine.

"Baka! Baka!" Ryoma shouted and then stop as he looks carefully at Tezuka, his eyes twinkle and started to laugh. "What is it?" Tezuka asks.

"You look much younger without your glasses, I like that." Tezuka closes his mouth, he's the one that starting to blush. He can't believe that Ryoma look much more prettier when he laugh.

'This is bad, now I'm starting to fall in love with him.'

He can feel his heart beat by just looking at Ryoma.

'Is this what they call love.'

He walks toward him and place his hand at Ryoma shoulders doesn't want him to move from his place. He leaned down and kiss Ryoma fore head.

"I guess I was right all along." Fuji says as he lean at the door, looking at Tezuka reveals his blue eyes. Tezuka back off to suddenly see Fuji appear and Ryoma look at him as well.

"I will say this many times if I have too, Ryoma is mine and mine alone. Also I don't like to share my Ryoma with anyone."

"I'm not a thing!" Ryoma shouted with anger, he didn't remember ever agree to be Fuji. NEVER!


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't touch Ryoma."

"Fuji, I'm doing this for your own good."

"Tezuka, Fuji, what's going on. Why the hell are you two like kissing people?" Ryoma shouted at them both, but they didn't hear him as they are busy looking at each other. The pressure in the room rises as their aura turn darker.

He gulps, never in his life he see two human had this much inside them. This is quite surprising, who are they? What kind of human are these?

"Tezuka, for the first time in my life I feel like hitting you. This is a perfect prove to show you had feelings for Ryoma."

"Fuji this is a misunderstanding, I have no feelings for Ryoma."

"Then why do you kiss him if you don't have any feelings? Ryoma, let's go."

Ryoma blink his eyes a few time then lay down at the bed, he really want to have some peaceful moments now so it's better not to get involve. He was closing his eyes until he heard marching sound and his hand being pull by force. He was shock as he open his eyes to see Fuji was pulling him and his eyes are telling him to listen to what he say or they are consequences.

"Ryoma, come with me. I will give you the guest room for yourself and I don't want you to be roommate with Tezuka."

'Why the hell I have to listen to him, he's not the boss of me.' Ryoma pull his hand back, he was surprise to see Fuji had made marks at his hand and quickly hide it as it was healing. What a rude guy he is, can't he act more like a gentleman?

"Fuji, can I please have some sleep? I'm really sleepy so let me rest."

"I won't let you rest until you come with me, come Ryoma live with me."

As he shows his charming face, Ryoma feels awkward as their surrounding color turn light and he can see petals been blow by the wind. Are they in anime or something? There's no way this can happen life.

"Fuji stops it. You can't force someone like that."

"Fine but I still won't let you have Ryoma, he's still belong to me." Fuji took Ryoma hand and held it gently, he then give it a quick kiss. "See you in my dream."

He then opens the window and was half way out until suddenly Ryoma pull his sleeve looking worry. "Use the door!" he shouted, Fuji wink at Ryoma and seeing him blush make him satisfied and then jump out from the window. Ryoma was still in shock mood just look at the window for a few seconds until Tezuka pat his back.

"Get use to it since you will be seeing him lately. This is what you get for making him interest in you." Tezuka says as he gives a very concern look at him, Ryoma give a loud sigh and took Tezuka hand. "Tell me how can I get back to my normal and quiet live."

"I'm sorry; this is the only thing I don't know how to take care off. Good luck."

"Tezuka, is it true of what he says? Do you have feeling for me?"

Tezuka didn't say anything and just throw a pillow at Ryoma face. "Get to sleep there's school tomorrow." He then turns off the light, Ryoma hug the pillow and touches his lips. 'This school is weird, is it a tradition here to kiss people.'

* * *

-Fuji Room-

Fuji climb up the tree, as he sees there's no security camera or guards him quickly sneak into his room. As he got in he closes the windows and the curtain, he switch on his night-light to make it less suspicious. If he's parent find out he sneak out from his room, he will be dead. When I say dead, I mean really dead.

He was quite disappointed when Ryoma didn't want to go with him, if he do he can act like a lover to him since he was able to see Ryoma every day. He can also give lots of present to Ryoma as gifts and show how noble he is. Too bad it doesn't work out as he thinks it is as he sees Tezuka was kissing Ryoma.

"I never thought a serious guy like him will fall in love with someone or does he?" Fuji look at the file, surprise to see that Ryoma data, it seems that Ryoma enter the school even though there's no information about his family so there's a chance that he's a commoner.

Also it doesn't say in history about Echizen name, is this why the school tries to hide who Ryoma is or there's something else? It also says in the data that Ryoma had no limit in winning as if he's focused and strength will never finish, it also says that Ryoma beauty is a match for Cleopatra, the most beautiful Egypt women.

He chuckle to see Ryoma height, very short for a first year. It's a surprise to see there's was no data that he was not bully when he still in preschool. In the file there's was some picture of him being taken by secret camera, he read the other pages. It says that Ryoma always drink tomato juice and never eat.

"Is he really on diet?" Fuji says suspiciously. He read the other paged and sees Ryoma mostly alone at gym class and others classes as if he doesn't like to be crowded. That explain Ryoma attitude when he want to eat with him.

"Ryoma Echizen you're getting more and more interesting."

* * *

-School Garden-

Eiji yawn as he feel very tired to sit at the benches for the day, he had stayed there from the first period. He likes to skip class a lot lately and he didn't know why.

"So you were here all along. I was searching for you Eiji, you make me worry." Oishi says as he spotted Eiji was stretching his arms. He quickly walks toward him worry if the guy decides to run somewhere again. "Let's go and this time I won't let you skip the council again, also if you keep skipping class there's a high chance the head mistress won't hesitate to expel you."

"Oishi! Where have you been? I was getting tired of waiting for you, darling."

"Stop calling me that Eiji, I'm not your daring or anything. We can't have that relationship and it's against the school rules for member of council to love each other." Eiji frown and he cross his hand as he sit, Oishi really royal to school huh, and its little annoying.

"Eiji….let's go and I will buy you some popsicle you like. We have to get some sleep or…." Eiji cut his words since he already knew what Oishi will say.

"Tezuka will get angry and bla, bla, bla about the council. Seriously, it was so boring I can't wait to get kick out from being a member and let someone else replace me."

"Eiji!" Oishi shouted as he pull Eiji. "Don't you have any idea of what you are talking about? Everyone always give their form everyday so they can become a member and you just throw it away as if it was nothing, you always told me this is your dream before you even enter this school."

"Well it's true of what you say but I didn't expect it to be boring so I want to give my resignation from tomorrow." Eiji yawn, he was getting tired and it was midnight so it's time for some beauty sleep. He put his hand around Oishi. "Carry me to bed Oishi, I want to sleep?"

Oishi nodded and carry Eiji in his arms and walk out from the garden, he was quite sad that Eiji say that since…it's such a waste for Eiji talent. He wants Eiji to stay but how?

* * *

-Morning-

Ryoma woke up earlier than usual, it's only four in the morning but he thinks it better to wake up first since now he was very hungry and doesn't have any food. He open his bag quietly as he can and take out a packet of blood which was disguised by the label that was a picture of tomato. He poke a straw inside and drink it as quickly as he can.

It was so delicious but he still remembers the smell of Fuji blood. It smell so yummy and he feel like drinking it, he was lucky not to accidently kill Fuji when he bite his neck. Then he heard the sound of the bed is moving, he had only drink halfway but he can't take any risk of being discovered so he put it inside his bed.

"Ryoma, you're early today." Tezuka says as he sees Ryoma was looking at him making a disappointed face. "There's something at your face." Tezuka says as he spotted something coming out from Ryoma mouth, Ryoma quickly wipes the blood with his hand, he was glad Tezuka can't see it clearly without his glasses.

"Good morning Tezuka, you're awake to early too. Get some sleep." Ryoma ay it since he wants to continue eating but Tezuka had stood up and put on his glasses and taking out jersey from the wardrobe. "Let's go." He says as he throws a jersey at Ryoma. "It's healthy to have morning exercise."

"No way, there's no way I'm doing that. It is freezing in the morning."

"Do it or I will had to order you to run 1000 laps around the town." Ryoma sigh in boredom and put on the jersey, as expected it was cold. He walk as Tezuka jog. "Hurry up, the faster we do this the faster you get out from this weather."

"It's cold." Ryoma shiver, Tezuka slow down and put his hand around Ryoma. "Better?" he asks. Ryoma blush and then smile at Tezuka.

"Thanks, it's better now."

Tezuka quickly look back in front since Ryoma is too cute, he feel like squeezing the cheek. "Welcome."

* * *

-Fuji house-

"Good morning father, mother, sister and my little brother." Fuji says as he enter the dining room, seeing his whole family had begun eating except for his sister that is holding the phone and was texting her boyfriend as usual. His brother Yuuta smile at him. "Good morning Syusuke."

Fuji sits down at his usual place, picking the chopstick and began to eat. His father glances at him which he realized. "Is there something wrong father?" Fuji asks.

"Do you still want to become a photographer when you grow up?" His father asks, Fuji nodded knowing that his parents still hasn't approve of it but then Ryoma words was heard in his head.

'For those who really feel pain was the people who really want a wish.'

The words are true, all this time he had to hold that hardship inside of him, he had to do the things he hate which is killing. Even though he's not such a nice guy but why they have to kill. Not all vampires are evil.

(A/N: Just like all of you are thinking, YES HE'S FAMILY IS A VAMPIRE HUNTER!)

'I want to see Ryoma, I don't like staying in this place anymore.'

* * *

-Ryoma-

"ACHOO!" Ryoma sneeze.

"You catch a cold?" Tezuka asks sounding surprise.

"I think so…"


	7. Chapter 7

-PE-

Ryoma just sit around watching the others is running, he excuse himself since now he is freaking hungry since he only didn't eat much for breakfast so for safety he intend to safe his strength. If he use it he will collapse, he sigh thinking that vampire had lots of weakness. Without blood they're dead.

He watch as the other students ran across the field, the coach was shouting loudly. He was impressing of how human waste so much energy in this kind of stuff, he was feeling more and more bored every second. He really wants to skip class, he want to do something else. He wants to eat.

They all so delicious, the smell of blood is so strong. It's all around him, all different types. He lick his lips trying to get it wet as possible, he needs to suppress his hunger as much as possible. He can't wait for lunch but it took 4 hours more. Can he still live until then.

"Curse you Tezuka, it's all your fault."

* * *

-Council Room-

"ACHOO!" Tezuka sneeze, Oishi stop arranging the papers while Inui stop typing at his computer and both stare at Tezuka.

"You're okay Tezuka, I never see you catch a cold before." Oishi asks, Tezuka just continue do his work. "I'm alright."

* * *

-Ryoma class-

He was so hungry, very hungry. All of them looks so delicious somehow, the way they're so close to him he can eat all of them at once. He quickly shook his head, he must not do that or he will get in trouble. He need blood, he needs to drink.

"I curse you again Tezuka, I curse you more and more for making me like this."

Ryoma rest his head at the table, he close his eyes beginning to fell asleep, the classmates glance at him, seeing Ryoma sleepy face is so adorable. Even the teacher is teaching them in the spot where he can Ryoma too, his popularity is increasing way too much.

* * *

-Fuji-

"Fuji! How's your relationship with Ochibi?" Eiji asks, Fuji just smiles at him giving his normal, sweet smile. The girls are screaming to see their favorite prince charming.

"He's so handsome!"

"I heard that he kiss Ryoma, I wish I could see it."

"Yaoi love, their kiss is so hot. I never thought that Fuji go both way."

"I wonder how it's like being kiss by him."

"Hey, are you listening or not?" Eiji asks a little disappointed Fuji didn't respond.

"Everything is going well, Eiji can you do me a little favor." Eiji lean forward toward him and Fuji start whispering. Eiji giggle and quickly nodded his head. "Okay I will try my best to help you, this will be fun."

"Thank you Eiji, I know I can always count on you."

"What will you give me in return Fuji, because of you I have to postpone my resignation?" Fuji uses his fingers so Eiji will look up, he then whisper some mores. "I had all the information about this school that you always wanted, you did what I ask you too and all the information is yours."

"You promise Fuji, the one that I will about to do will cost my head." Eiji laugh, Fuji joins the laughter and put his arms around him.

"I promise, I'm sure you remember never once in my life I broke my promise."

"Okay then." Eiji says as he give Fuji a kiss at the cheek then start walking out the class, Fuji touch his cheek and smirks. His plan I working perfectly and he won't take a single risk.

* * *

-Ryoma class-

He try very hard to suppress it but he can't hold it anymore, he was too hungry. He had to eat before he get wild, this is bad. He try to breathe in deeply and let it out slowly, his face had gone redder, his temperature is rising and the bell is ringing for lunch time.

He want to take out the blood bag from his bag but he's energy is gone; he can't move his body anymore.

"Ryoma, are you alright?"

'So noisy…..'

He felt a warm hand is around him, it's very comfortable and it's very similar somehow. He knew who it belongs to but had forgotten.

"We're almost there Ryoma."

That voice that scares him but that voice also always there making him less lonely. It calms his heart somehow.

"I'm lying you down okay, so don't worry. The nurse will come soon."

That voice sound so worry, he want to laugh hearing it. Wait! There's something else here. A sweet scent of smell, it also smells so delicious. It's so close to him, he can barely touch it.

"Ryoma that tickles."

He want it badly, he must taste it. The scent is getting stronger every second. He put his hand around it wanting it to be closer opening his mouth he reveals his fangs.

"RYOMA, YOU!"

He can't finish his words, Ryoma had bitten his neck. His fangs enter the skin his saliva enter and the blood come out. He had wanted to drink it ever since he smell it. it was better than he ever thought, he want more and more of it. Then he remembers his brother words.

'Humans aren't food Ryoma, remember this we're the same. Only the type of food we ate and our strength that makes human and us different from vampires.

Ryoma quickly pull it away, he was shock as he open his eyes to see Fuji staring at him. "You're a vampire." Fuji spoke as he touches his neck." Ryoma can't hold his tears; he just hurt someone for the first times.

"Sorry….." He cry, he cry loudly and repeat the word sorry again and again. Fuji just watches, never in his life he sees someone cry like this. Also he never expect Ryoma to be a vampire. He then slowly walk to Ryoma even though he feels hurt and pain at his neck, slowly he put his hand around Ryoma trying to calm the boy down.

"Don't cry Ryoma. Look, I'm still breathing."

Ryoma didn't stop crying, it looks like he never bite a human before, very innocent. "I'm sorry Fuji, please don't tell anyone. Please don't tell."

Fuji just nodded, he rub Ryoma head. "I promise not to tell anyone." He kisses Ryoma lips and push him down gently to the ground. He touches his injure neck again and then show it to Ryoma so he can see the blood all over his hand.

"Drink it Ryoma, you're hungry right? Drink it." Ryoma hesitate but Fuji force him to look at it. "Quickly Ryoma, drink it."

Ryoma open his mouth, he then began to lick those blood. It was so delicious; he wants more and more of it. Fuji smiles seeing Ryoma blinded by his own blood, Ryoma look very weak now, he needs him and no one else and that's all it matters.

"Mine." He says. "You're mine."


	8. Chapter 8

*Flashback*

"Brother, are you sure mother and father won't find out about this. They will get angry y if they knew we sneak out from the house." Ryoma whispers. His brother just smiles at him and carries Ryoma at his back and jump down from the wall; they had just passed the huge wall.

"Don't worry as long they're still sleeping ever we will be safe. Anyway vampires will stay asleep until the sun beginning to set so we're completely safe until then."

"Where are we going? I was surprise when you ask me to step out from the house without permission; they're going to kill us if they find out what we're doing."

Ryoga smiles at his brother, those warm smiles of his had silent Ryoma mouth. His little brother closes his eyes not use to the sunlight since he had lived in the dark the entire time. Ryoga hold his hand to make sure they won't be separated from each other.

"Open your eyes Ryoma, its not every day you can an open sky like this."

Ryoma shake a little, he grip Ryoga hand and slowly open his eyes, seeing the sky and the beautiful flowers around hm. It's like he was living in a dream to see something beautiful as this, he pull Ryoga and ran toward the field. Ryoga laugh to see his little brother cute expression.

He keep running and stop as they were near the flowers, he began to pluck a few and smell the sweet scent. Ryoga pluck a daisy flower and place it at Ryoma hair, it matches Ryoma golden eyes very well.

"You look beautiful in everything." He says, Ryoma look at him and blink.

"What did you say brother?" Ryoma asks since he didn't quite catch what his brother say just now since he was busy admiring the flowers that he can only see in his books. Ryoga shook his head. "It's nothing."

"There's a lot type of flowers brother, I love it. I wish we can put some in my room but I guess dad will know we sneak out if we did that." Ryoma say in his sad tone, Ryoga embrace his little brother. Feeling pity that Ryoma had been separate from the world and was somehow was lock like a princess in her fake paradise.

"Ryoga, why did mom always say that the mansion is like a paradise? She keeps saying that when I tell her I want to go outside. Why Ryoga?"

Ryoga look at his little brother eyes, that eyes that attracted him when he first meet Ryoma. Those eyes that make him feel comfortable, that save him from the miserable world. "She had her reasons Ryoma, everyone had reason when they do something."

Ryoma look around and spotted lots of trees covered in pink petals, he pointed toward it and Ryoga look at it and smile. "That is a sakura tree, that tree is the only tree I knew that give out such a beautiful pink petals."

"How come it's only pink?" Ryoma asks, Ryoga shook his head not knowing the answers. "There's many thing at this world I want you to see Ryoma, I always dream for both of us to travel to see many kinds of flowers."

"There others!" Ryoma says excitedly. "Tell me more Ryoga!"

"Hm…let's see. AH! I think this flower will fascinating you, it's call the 'Queen of The Night', it only bloom only once a year at night. I wish you could see how great it is to see that flower."

Ryoma eyes twinkle and he held his brother hand. "Can I see it brother?"

"Sorry Ryoma, we have to wait next year but I promise you. Someday let's see the flower together, only both of us."

"Okay, you better keep that promise brother."

"I will, if there's one day when we have to come apart I will still remember our promise."

*End Flashback*

* * *

Ryoma woke up from his sleep, at first the sight was quite blur but then it started to get clear. He was quite surprise to see the building structure was very different. Did he move to another room when he's asleep?

"This doesn't look like my bedroom." Ryoma says, and then he realized there was a pair of arm was around him, he look up seeing a familiar face.

"I had seen you before…" The person just laugh hearing Ryoma said that, he then gives Ryoma a kiss at the fore head. Then he pulls Ryoma closer to him pull his collar down and show the bandage that is wrapping around his neck, there some dot of blood at it.

"Did my blood erase your memories?" Fuji asks.

Ryoma eyes were wide open, the memories are coming back. He remember that he had bitten Fuji and he's secret had been expose. He curse Tezuka once again.

* * *

-Council Room-

"ACHOO!" Tezuka sneeze again.

"Are you really sure you didn't catch a cold?" Oishi ask worriedly.

"I'm fine so get back to work."

* * *

-Infirmary-

"Oh no, oh no." Ryoma says as he walk and forth. He keeps thinking what to do with Fuji, should he kill him or let him be. This is so bad that he can scream until Las Vegas can hear it. Fuji just watches as his cute Ryoma walk around making such a worry and adorable expression.

'Should I throw him in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, should I just tell him that this fangs is fake, should I told him the truth or just kill him? Lots of thought are in Ryoma mind and he can't think of anything to do with Fuji.

"Fuji!" Ryoma shouted after he had made a very genius idea that he knew he will regret. "I will do anything so please keep this a secret; I will even label myself as one of your things and forgive me for biting you."

Fuji smirks and his eyes open showing his devilish look as if he expects this to happen. "You can become my slave from now on right?" Fuji says and Ryoma feel the cold air around him making him shiver, that look is even scarier than his father.

"Y…Yes." Ryoma say while trembling in coldness and fear. He had just broken one of his mother rules, which is never become human slave.

"Kneel down Ryoma." Ryoma slowly kneel like a loyal dog, he really didn't knew what will happen next until those smell…..the smell of blood. Fuji had cut his hand again and was opening his wounds bigger.

"Drink it." He says as he nearing his hand to Ryoma. He smiles as Ryoma was nearing his hands but it didn't happen as he expected. Ryoma just holding his hand, he didn't drink it.

"Fuji, it's better if you didn't do that anymore. If I bite you again there's a high chance I will kill you. Vampires can't control themselves when they bite someone so don't take that risk Fuji."

He is surprise Ryoma say that, usually vampires take this chance to drink it but Ryoma is different. That makes it more interesting.

"I insist Ryoma, I want you to drink my blood."

"Why? Why are you doing this Fuji?" Ryoma asks curious of Fuji real intention, he didn't say anything. He just smiles at Ryoma. Those eyes are the same as the time that Ryoma since he was putting his mask when they first met.

"I want you to be mine Ryoma, the more you drink it the more you yearn for me. Then in your whole life you can't live without me." As Fuji tells Ryoma his plan, Ryoma eyes widen. Fuji is scary, he was very scary.

"Fuji…" Fuji cut his words cannot hold his patience any longer. He put his hand inside Ryoma mouth making the little boy struggle for air. His hand was gripping Fuji arms wanting him to take it out but him just smile. He wants Ryoma to drink it.

The tears coming out fast from Ryoma eyes, the hand is hurting him. He didn't want this anymore, he was praying in the inside for help.

'HELP!' he shout in his inside, Fuji finally had taken out his hand seeing Ryoma was breathing the air as much as possible. His whole body is weak of what that just happen to him.

"It hurts…"

Fuji slowly carries Ryoma to the bed, lay him down gently. "Now be a good kid and listen to me. Do everything I told you if you want your secret to be safe Ryoma."

He slowly nodded showing the sign he understood.

"You're mine Ryoma."

* * *

-Council Room-

Oishi and Inui had finally finished all of their works and left leaving the president alone. Tezuka was relieved that his work had finally done and all the preparation. As he was packing his stuff to leave this place, he heard knock at the door.

"Come in." He says even though feel weird for someone to come at this place despite the time, he was kind of surprise to see Eiji show up smiling at him.

"Long time no see Kaichou." Eiji smile sweetly as usual and hop toward Tezuka, Tezuka just watch as he came near to him.

"What did you want Eiji, it's very late if you think about starting to at least get to your job."

Eiji giggle and make some cute pose. "I didn't come here to do that, I'm here for you." He says as he spoke to Tezuka and pokes him at the shoulder. "You had become more muscular than the last time we met."

"Eiji, what are you doing?" Tezuka asks as he sees Eiji was licking his lips and was leaning at Tezuka.

"I want to know how your lips feel like."

"This is not funny." Eiji look a little disappointed when Tezuka says that looks like he had to go ahead to plan B. He takes out a bottle and shows it to Tezuka. "Inui says to give it to you so you can replenish back your energy after that long work."

"Thanks." Tezuka says as he takes the bottle from Eiji. He opens it and quickly drinks it feeling very thirsty, Eiji smile as he sees that his plan is going well.

"That's weird." Tezuka says as he feels very hot suddenly. "Did I have a fever all of a sudden?"

Eiji wrap his hand around him, he lean forward and give Tezuka a kiss, he is delighted that Tezuka return back the kiss. He was being push down to the table and he open his shirt.

"Come to me Tezuka."

Tezuka can't control himself and before he knew it, everything gone blank.

* * *

-Out From the Infirmary-

"You're so cruel Fuji!" Ryoma shouted as he walks out and Fuji follows from behind.

"Don't say that, just want my sweet Ryoma not to get hungry."

"Idiot Fuji." Ryoma blushes remembering back what Fuji just did. Even so that doesn't mean he had to act so cruel.

"Sorry Ryoma!" Fuji laugh as he follow Ryoma all the way to his dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

-Council Room-

"DAMN IT!" Eiji scream. After all this time he just sits down on Tezuka chair and piss of to see the president is sleeping soundly. "Why the hells the drug makes him sleep? This is so not in the plan!"

He glare at Tezuka but he had a feeling to punch that president for wasting his effort to prepare the drug in the first place, he must had taken the wrong one when he's in the rush to the council room. He knew the time that Tezuka usually finish his work so that explain it.

"Just when I was thinking how great Kaichou to have sex with now its a waste." Eiji shouted in big disappointment. "How should I tell Fuji about this, he is way scarier than Tezuka."

He heard Tezuka snore, it's very cute for a cool guy, this will be fun. He takes out a permanent pen from the drawer and smile. He just got a very great idea in his dirty mind. He start to scrabble at Tezuka face and then use some crayons to make it more sparkle.

"I got nothing to do anyway so better to waste some time."

* * *

-Ryoma room-

"Fuji gets out from here and go to your own room!" Ryoma shouted when he sees Fuji is playing with his pillow. Fuji wink at him and point his finger at Ryoma.

"Come here Ryoma." At first Ryoma shook his head. "Your secret…." Ryoma had to obey and walk toward Fuji, he pull Ryoma to him and give a sweet kiss. Ryoma face go pale as he released that something entering his mouth, it's so sandy.

"Swallow it." Ryoma almost fainted as he swallows. It taste so disgusting and why the hell he have to swallow it.

"What did I swallow?" Ryoma asks, Fuji lay Ryoma down properly.

"Just a sleeping pills so I can see your cute face when you sleep. Don't worry it won't cause any side effect even to vampires. So go to sleep Ryoma." Fuji pat his head, Ryoma look at him and there a thingy feeling inside of him somehow.

"Fuji…." Ryoma says with a soft (Sounds sexy actually). "Are you sure there are no side effects?"

"Of course." Hearing Ryoma ask him that making Fuji worry, is something happening. Ryoma seems to cuddling himself and his legs are way to close to each other as if….as if…

"Ahhhhh….." Ryoma grip Fuji sleeve, his d*ck is getting hard suddenly and it's hard like a rock. Fuji was surprise as Ryoma suddenly put his hand around him and making some more of those cute sounds and his cheek are getting red.

"Help me, I don't like this."

Ryoma took Fuji hand and put it between his legs, Fuji eyes feels like coming out when he witness this. Is Ryoma seducing him in his young age? This is wrong, what he means is that this is too fast. He was thinking of taking it slowly the relationship between them.

"Did that idiot give me the wrong drug?" Fuji squeeze the nearest thing to him, he was about to stand up and Ryoma suddenly push him down.

"Fuji!" Ryoma cry. "Please help, I can't take it anymore. Please get this feeling away for me; it makes me feel different somehow."

Fuji feel like a wolf that's about to attack his victim, but Ryoma will get hurt. Ryoma was the first person that he truly ever fell in love with and he doesn't want to lose him."I love you so much Ryoma but no matter how much I want to have s** with you and f*** you I have to hold back until your heart is truly mine."

"Fuji….."

Fuji knock Ryoma making him unconscious. "Damn it; please don't let me regret this."

* * *

-Council room-

Tezuka woke up from his deep sleep, he yawns the cool way. He felt something rough at his face and touches it, there's something rough at it. He quickly look at the window and was shock to see his reflection. His face is completely covered with dirty words. This is so ruin his reputation as the president of the famous élite school. He try to wipe it but it won't come off and now colors of crayon have dirty his expensive uniform.

This is ridiculous, who dare to do something like this then he remember Eiji give him a drink.

"Eiji, you had skip classes not attending a single meeting now you're doing this. You had gone too far."

* * *

-Ryoma Room-

"Uh…." Ryoma says confusedly and he feel so tired, and then start screaming to see Fuji was sleeping beside him. "What the hell is he doing in my room?"

He then touches himself and glad he is still wearing clothes then look back at Fuji. His sleeping face is adorable for a human that he label scary. He's dark aura disappear and look normal and he just realized that Fuji look…handsome.

"Wow." He says as he pokes Fuji face seeing it's real or not and it sure is.

He looks more like a prince, looks so much like a nice guy. Light aura is around him and he's was smiling in his sleep just like a cute boy who just got a candy. Ryoma slowly pinch Fuji cheek, it's soft and smooth. Then he slowly pinch the other cheek, this is the first time he pinch someone else other than his cat Karupin.

"Are you in love with me to pinch me that hard?" Fuji asks as he opens his eyes making Ryoma startle and he pulls both his hands away feeling the sudden scare of all the sudden.

"You're awake."

"Yes, to find myself being pinch my Ryoma is the most delightful thing that ever happens to me when I woke up. You should do it again."

"I…I…."

"Tell me that you love me Ryoma, that's an order from your master and call me Fuji Sama from now on."

"Fuji Sama?"

"Don't be shy Ryoma." He leaned toward Ryoma and give him a quick kiss at his neck making mark at the neck. "Tell me that you love me."

"I lo…love….I….love….." Ryoma can't say the word properly he was too nervous.

"Ryoma, watch how I say it."

"I love you." Fuji spoke, Ryoma blush to see Fuji lips move as he say those words, his heart was beating fast when he say it.

Ryoma than whisper at Fuji slowly, he can't say it out loud but this is the least he can do. "I love you."

* * *

-The Garden-

"As expected, I will found you here Eiji."

Eiji look toward where the voice and he sees Tezuka, the person he was supposed to had s** with but fail. Well looks like for plan C and don't worry readers this time no drugs. His plan is to it smoothly and slowly.

"Tezuka, I was so worried if anything happen to you." Eiji pretend to sound worry and running toward Kaichou and embrace him and succeed in making fake tears. "I see you collapse just now and my heart was about to come out seeing you like that. I thought you were dead."

Tezuka don't bothered about his worry, He push Eiji away from him and give a glare. "Can you explain why you write some disgusting stuff at my face Eiji or I will have to take you to the police for violating the school property."

"You're a school property?"

"Yes, I guess you didn't read the school book."

"Tezuka….don't push people like that even if that person is flexible. For example the most popular guy likes me in school."

"You're popular because of your scandal with the teachers Eiji, if it isn't for your father status you won't even be a member in the first place."

Eiji glare at Tezuka, how dare a person like Tezuka just insult him.

"Have you forgotten who you are Tezuka, you have no right to say that to me? If it's not for your place you're nothing Tezuka."

Teuka gulp as Eiji wrap at his left arms, he then give those smiles that Fuji sometime use to threaten him, it must be because they were close for Eiji to use that smile.

"You're a commoner Tezuka, not a noble or even a prince. You're just a commoner."

"Even though I'm a commoner I have pride than a guy who cause trouble in school, you even make scandal with teachers for your grade."

"Whatever Tezuka, once you step out from this school you're nothing."


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: Please forgive for my wrong spelling and forgive me for my story if you think it's bad. I'm still mature and please review.)

"Tell me you love me."

"FUJI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?"

It's been more than hundred times Ryoma had said it and his mouth is getting dryer and dryer which is really bad. If this keep up he will need more blood every day, blood is the only supply of energy vampire need.

"I love it so much when you say you love me Ryoma, it will be better if you meant it. Also have you forgotten to call me Fuji Sama?"

Ryoma can't stand being follow for the rest of the day, he want to have some rest since today is Saturday and this guy is bothering him more ever since he know his big and very huge secret.

Also he haven't been seeing Tezuka lately, he sees him every time at his room but the atmosphere around him somehow, more moody than it was suppose too. As if he was depress over something, maybe he just broke up with his girlfriend or something.

Also it seems that a strange rumor start to spread at the whole school that other students start questioning him.

"Are you and Fuji dating?"

"How does it feels to be carry by hi, you're the luckiest guy in school."

"Hey have you kiss him yet, is it your first kiss."

"Want some tip on dating?"

Does question and all the annoy face he have to give them so they will leave him alone but more came just to see him, this is the most troublesome day ever and he really want some rest in the weekend. All he is thinking now is getting some sleep.

'Ryoma! Let's eat together!"

He hesitates at first but looking at Fuji eyes he knew he had to say it. "Fuji Sama have you forgotten that I'm a vampire." Ryoma whisper as softly as he can, Fuji pretend not to hear it and lean close to Ryoma.

"Can you say it louder Ryoma, I can't hear you."

"Fuji…..I really want to kill you right now if I can."

"The way you say it is too adorable, if I meant to die I wish I can die in your hands and was surrounded with flowers."

When he heard the word flowers, Ryoma suddenly remember his brother promise. The promise that haven't been fulfill yet. He looks down at the ground.

"Leave me alone."

"Ryoma, what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone, I need some space."

He watches as Ryoma walk slowly out of his sight, seeing that sad expression at Ryoma face is kind of hurting.

"You also had a wish too don't you? That's why you say those words to me that time."

*Ryoma Pov*

"Why do I have to stick with someone such as Fuji? I got bad luck at everywhere I go, is this a punishment from running away from home, is dad is angry because I did the same thing as my brother. I just want to know how it feels like living outside, no huge wall surrounding me, no fake smiles smiling and most of all I just want to experience the life that my brother use to live in.

"Brother, I want to see you again."

I knew that day won't come. I will never see my dear brother that I never thought that we get closer than normal sibling. We were close even though we're not blood related, every time I'm in trouble he will always there for me but now…he's not.

I still remember my brother face when he was force to attend party that my parents held, how he try to hide himself in the shadows but will always smile not wanting me to feel worry. Are you scare, brother? If you're not then why do you hide in the shadows that even I can't see you.

Please stop smiling like that, I knew you sad but you don't show it. I knew you are hiding something but what is it that you hide actually?

*Normal Pov*

-The Dorm-

"You look down Ryoma." Tezuka says as Ryoma enter the room and jump on to the bed.

"You look the same too Tezuka."

They both give a loud sigh; the room was too silent as they both are worry about their own problem. Until someone that totally annoying burst in the room wearing prince clothes with lots of accessories.

"Ryoma!" Atobe shouted. "It's been a long time since we last talk has you miss me? I heard Fuji had been disturbing you this whole time, I Atobe will definitely protect you from that monster."

Ryoma feel like throwing rocks and elephant at him but the only thing he can throw right now is just pillows and a blanket. This is too tiring, held his hand up high and wave.

"Bye, don't come again."

"That's cruel Roma. I have come all this way with my big white limo to see you." He said out loud to impress Ryoma which didn't work at all. Tezuka then lie on his bed too and give another sigh. Atobe look at both of them seeing them in depress.

"What happen?" he asks and making them both give another loud sigh. "I never see Tezuka like this before; I guess something bad had happen to you too huh…"

They both nodded the same time, Ryoma and Tezuka look at each other.

"You got a problem with Fuji didn't you?" Tezuka asks. Ryoma quickly nodded.

"You got a problem with your status don't you?" Ryoma asks.

"How did you know?" Tezuka says surprisingly, Ryoma smirk and put his finger at his lip.

"It's a secret Tezuka."

Atobe feel like he had been left out from the conversation and sit at the side of Ryoma bed. "Tell me Ryoma, do you love Fuji."

"No."

"Then why you guys kiss in public."

"It's not a kiss, is just that I trip and our lips met."

"That doesn't change the fact is still a kiss." Atobe sigh and stroke Ryoma hair. "I can't believe for the first time in my life it's so hard to get what I want."

"You got that right." Ryoma laugh.

Tezuka watch both of them and started to smile, they both seems not to bother that he's a commoner. They just treated him the same the way they treated others. He even gets in the school in the first place because he plays well in sports and had good grades but not as great as Inui.

"I guess not everything here is bad."


	11. Chapter 11

-Dorm-

Atobe had left awhile ago and Tezuka and Ryoma are alone together in the room, they both keep staring at each other. No words but by looking at the eyes they seems can communicate with each other and sharing how depress they are.

"Fuji always bothered me." Ryoma says trying to break the long silence between them. Tezuka nodded remember how Fuji will do anything to get what he want, Atobe way of getting things is way better than black makmailing.

"Don't worry, even though he's that typical type of guy he take good care of his things. I heard he carry you to the infirmary."

Ryoma nodded as he remembers Fuji kindness, He did help him but still….

"I had been his friend since kindergarten so I want to help him, can you listen to my request Ryoma?"

Ryoma got up and seated at Tezuka bed wanting to listen closely to him. "Don't get to close to Fuji, I don't want you both to get hurt, you will then regret falling in love with Fuji."

Ryoma blush as he heard the word love, he doesn't intend to had that feeling to a human. "There's no way I'm falling in love with him!"

Tezuka chuckle and pat Ryoma head imagine him like as a little brother to him. His head is small and he flushes which is very adorable. If only he gain immortal at the age 15 or 16. He look so much like a child, Tezuka take off his glasses and put it at Ryoma satisfied to see him a little older with the glasses.

"Why do you give me your glasses?" Ryoma asks.

"I think it looks good on you, also it's a perfect solution for you when you graduate so the other students won't get suspicious."

"Huh?"

"There's nothing, just remember to wear glasses when you turn 16 Ryoma."

Ryoma laugh since he's actually 200 years old, it's quite fun for people to mistaken his age. For vampires they don't bothered about age, they are more important in marriage and how powerful their powers are. The top 30 most powerful will granted the title as noble, Ryoma family is one of them.

(A/N: Just remember that I will sometime write detail about vampires in this story.)

Vampire will die when they being stab by hunters, only hunters had the ability to kill them. That is why vampires despise the hunters; they are their number one enemy.

'I wonder why do I have to marry Ryoga, I had never ask my parents about this before.'

"Ryoma, are you daydreaming?" Tezuka asks, Ryoma blush with embarrassment and then nodded.

"Sorry Teuka."

-Fuji house-

"FUJI!" Yuuta scream, he had been searching everywhere and still hasn't find his brother yet. "Mom and dad will yell at me again, where the hell is Fuji is?"

As he enters his room his was piss off more than usual, to see Fuji was reading his book and was drinking his favorite drink.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" He shouted. "MORE IMPORTANTLY WHERE WERE YOU MOM AND DAD BLAME ME FOR YOUR DISSAPERENCE THIS FEW DAYS?"

Fuji turns around and look at Yuuta, he closes the book and wave at him as if nothing happen and there's no sense of guilt at all. "Hello Yuuta, you seem to be more energetic than usual."

"Hmmm…"

"I just went out just now to meet my Ryoma."

Yuuta was surprise that Fuji mention the cutest guy in school. "You mean the bishounen."

Fuji nodded and looks up at the ceiling imagining Ryoma face is blushing. Yuuta know the look from his brother and sigh. "If you like him so much why don't you invite him for dinner so mom and dad can see him too?"

Fuji closes the book, he give another smile at his brother but this time his smile is a deathly sign. "I don't think they will like to have guest at this time."

Yuuta startle to hear his brother say that, there is something going on and he's going to find out.

-School Lake-

"EIJI!" Oishi shouted but Eiji is not in his great mood right now. He really pisses off at Tezuka who had insult him few days ago and he's not letting him get away with it. "You're going to fell down if you keep walking like that."

"Walking like what?" Eiji turn around and then his suddenly trip and fell down, Oishi quickly ran as Eiji fell down in the lake. He then had to close his ears with both of his hand as Eiji shouted.

"AH!"

"He's really not in a good mood huh….."

-Few days later at the dorm-

"Goldfish." Atobe spoke as he show the laughable look at Tezuka as Tezuka had to take another card.

"Tezuka, you're going to lose if this keeps up." Ryoma spoke seeing the large amount of card at Tezuka hand. Atobe had only one cards in his hand same as Ryoma. It's quite funny to see the president of the school is losing.

"I'm not really good in card game." Tezuka confess.

Ryoma and Atobe laugh at the same time making Tezuka blushes, Ryoma took his glasses away and making Tezuka blink a few times unable to see clearly. Atobe eyes were wide open in shock.

"See! I told you he look younger without the glasses." Ryoma spoke and Atobe quickly nodded agree to it.

"You will look good in contacts Tezuka, you should wear it instead of those glasses.

Tezuka took back the glasses from Ryoma hand and put it back on. "I'm not rich like you guys so I can't afford plus I'm not interested in wearing it."

Ryoma and Atobe look at each other and give a evil smile. They both took Tezuka hand and drag him out.

"What are you guys doing?"

"An experiment." Ryoma says happily, three of them get in Atobe limo and the driver drove out the school, Fuji who just about to go to Ryoma dorm saw the scene.

"I wonder where they going?" Fuji says curiously, he then take out his phone and start dialing a number. "Have you put the chip at all Ryoma clothes? Get me a driver and tell him take me to where Ryoma is."

-Mall-

"Put this on."

"I got you the contacts."

"Here's the leather jacket, I hope you like brown."

"Should I give him high heels or the boots?"

"I think he's tall enough, here wear this cap."

Tezuka cough a little as he feels people are looking at him, Ryoma and Atobe high five as they see their greatest masterpiece. It suits Tezuka well than they thought.

"I can't pay for this."

"We can." Ryoma and Atobe say at the same time. Tezuka just shook his head. "I won't be wearing this anyway."

"Just wear it Tezuka, it suits you well." Ryoma praise him, Atobe even show his thumb up.

Fuji watch from the counter as Ryoma and Atobe insist Tezuka to wear it, he chuckle. They are quite amusing.

"It's been a long time to since you had come here Fuji Sama." The manager spoke and gives proper bow to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me with sama at the end. If people knew my identity I won't have anything fun to do anymore."

"Sorry." The manager quickly apologizes, since only some people knew Fuji true identity. Nobody knew why Fuji intends to hide it even his parents too. Due to that, Fuji was the only person that Ryoma doesn't have any data about.

NEXT CHAPTER: WILL RYOMA FINALLY KNEW FUJI IDENTITY? WHAT IS EIJI PLAN TO PAY BACK OF WHAT TEZUKA DID AND WILL RYOGA FINALLY MAKE HIS APPERANCE?

PLZ REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: Sorry for late update, I got other story to update too.)

PLZ REVIEW!

"RYOMA!"

Ryoma try as hard as he can to avoid eye contact with him but he is still following from behind calling and repeat calling his name. He tries to think of something but he can't concentrate because Fuji keeps calling his name and people are looking and staring. This is like a scene in a drama and he didn't want to be under that spotlight.

"Stop following me Fuji! Don't you have your own class to go too?"

Fuji shook his head. "I was given permission to skip class wherever I want; I got a permit to prove it."

"You even had a permit!" Ryoma shouted in disbelief, he can't believe that kind of permit even exists.

"Let's go on a date."

"NO!"

"I know your secret."

Ryoma frown, he seriously want to punch Fuji right now and kill him but hold back thinking he will be expel and be kill by hunters if that happen. Since one of the most strictly rules is that vampires must never harm a human and he did it. Good thing nobody had find out yet.

Fuji pull Ryoma to the taxi and the guards just blink to see the vehicle drove out from there fast. He wonders if he should call the principal but the problem is he sees Fuji inside so decide not to.

"I can't believe that kind of permit exists." Ryoma spoke as he makes sure to see far away from Fuji. Fuji just look at Ryoma blushing and was sitting like a girl. Since girls always sit with their leg close and Ryoma was sitting like this to make a distance.

"You're so adorable Ryoma."

"No I'm not." Ryoma actually feels happy and embarrass when someone tell him his cute and other things but he never admit it and Fuji can see right through it.

"I want to make you mine."

"Well to bad because I won't."

"We will see about that." Fuji show his evil smiles that make Ryoma shiver.

-Council-

Tezuka rearrange the papers on the desk because as he step in the council room he was shock to see it was messy and gladly Inui and Oishi came to help. As usual Eiji isn't in here as usual.

"Where is he?" Tezuka finally asks, Oishi didn't say anything. He was responsible to take care of Eiji and so far there's no progress of Eiji presence.

"He must have wandered off somewhere again isn't he?"

Oishi finally nodded. No matter how much he want to protect Eiji position it seems that this is the only way.

"I think it's time to remove his position from the council."

"Wait!" Oishi shouted. "Fuji never came here too and he had been joining in the council before Eiji and he had never had his position remove."

Tezuka give a loud sigh. "Fuji only came here when you both are out for duty and he had helped me his own way. He didn't like to talk to me where there's anyone else in this room, he love privacy."

"Oh….."

Inui watch the whole scene from his angle and right now he was planning an evil plan inside of him.

-Café-

Fuji watch with amusement as Ryoma swallow the cake, there's tears at his eyes, the tears of pain. Ryoma give death glare at him which he ignores as usual.

"You seems to be happy for me to do this to you Ryoma, are you perhaps a masochist?"

Ryoma can't stand being in the same building as him, he was praying for someone to save him for this torturing situation. Perhaps someone is much better personality than Fuji.

"Oh! You're that bishounen people keep talking about."

Ryoma turn and look to see a teenage boy with brown hair staring at him. Is this his savior?

"Yuuta, what are you doing here?" Fuji asks.

Ryoma look at both of them, and was thinking. 'Did they know each other?'

"Let me introduce you to my little brother Yuuta, he's also your senpai and the same school as we do. You don't see him a lot since he was a student in 'S' class since he's one of the most athletic student in school."

"Oh…." Ryoma manage to say.

Yuuta stare at Ryoma for awhile making an uncomfortable feeling, quickly Ryoma use this chance and hold Yuuta hand. "I want to know you better want to have lunch with us." He pull his hand away from Ryoma, there's some uneasy feeling inside of him.

"Don't worry Ryoma, its better if he didn't join us."

"Why not?" Ryoma asks. He quickly shut his mouth as Fuji gives him a terrified look. Yuuta also give a look, the uneasy feeling inside him rises.

"What's wrong with me joining you brother?"

"I just want to have a peaceful time with my date, that's all."

They both look at each other, Yuuta give a smile at Ryoma and pat the little boy head before walking away. Fuji give a loud sigh as if he's worry just vanish.

"What the hell with that?"

"You will regret if that guy knew who you are. So listen to my advice, don't get close to him."

-Council-

"What just happen?" Tezuka asks as he enters seeing the place in a mess again and all the important files that he always put inside lock drawer was all being torn and cut to pieces. Whoever did this is having too much free time.

"I will find out, you just go and relax Kaichou." Atobe smiles as he peek inside and laugh seeing the mess.

"I'm counting on you Atobe."

-Somewhere in school-

"What do you want?"

Ryoma don't know how to say this, he was about to go to his dorm but suddenly he was drag here by force and seriously want to punch him.

"Sorry Ryoma, I really don't want to hurt you but my curiosity rises since Fuji trying to hide something from me." Yuuta spoke.

"Well there's nothing so can I go back now. I'm getting hungry." Ryoma face is paler since he didn't drink any blood yet and he scares if he might bite someone again other than Fuji.

"I have some bread if you want some." Yuuta offered.

Ryoma eyes widen, he can't eat solid food and there's no way he's going to eat it. His tummy had suffered a lot because of Fuji and he had been to restroom lots of times to vomit the undigested food.

"What's wrong didn't you say you were hungry?"

Ryoma force himself to take the plastic bag from Yuuta, he open it and was shock to see blood bag inside.

"You're a vampire aren't you?" Yuuta asks. "After you appear at this school strange things happen to Fuji and even shocking to see his neck being bandage and all of it happen when you enter this school."

"Who are you?" Ryoma drop the bag and take a step back.

"Does the name Yoshiko remind you of anything?" Yuuta spoke.

Ryoma heart beat fast as he heard the name. Vampire hunter.


	13. Chapter 13

"Fuji is the son of Yoshiko."

Ryoma gasp in disbelief kneeling at the ground feeling hurt suddenly and he bite his tongue to let out his anger. Yuuta just watch as Ryoma was looking down at the ground and was trying hard not to show any emotion but it can't hold the tears that is building at his eyes and was falling down to his cheek.

Griping his hand and let his nail enter the skin letting the flesh wounded and he let Yuuta see how his hand repeat being injured and heal back, Yuuta was kind of surprise to see Ryoma reaction. To see the young boy was being hurt by his words but he didn't move from his position not wanting to take any risk.

"My mother Yoshiko was a vampire hunter, we we're well known because we had killed the most powerful vampire. Then soon my mother marry our father and then had produce three siblings, I'm sure you already know Yumiko my eldest sister but me and Fuji existent was kept a secret due to our wishes to experience normal life."

"I never thought that woman had two other children." Ryoma say still in shock.

Ryoma then grip tight at his shirt, looking up at Yuuta showing a very pale face and sadly spoke. "Are you going to kill me now?" He asks with his whole body shaking in fear.

The sun is setting down and the room they're in are getting darker, the intense feeling inside of them risen. Looking at each other eyes, right now Yuuta had the strength to kill Ryoma, right here and now. The moon had appeared behind those dark clouds shining at Ryoma making his eyes sparkle.

Yuuta show a serious face thinking what the right thing to do. Their shadow that being shine by the moonlight getting longer and reach to the ceiling, Yuuta touches the scar at his face, the scar that can't been hell no matter what medical treatment he had, the mark that was being make by the vampire that try to kill him. He was saved by his mother and from that day he will kill the vampire thinking they were bad people but now is what he was about to do is right? 'Is this boy really evil?'

"Please…can I make a last wish?"

Yuuta eyes widen as Ryoma spoke. "I wish that I want to be free before I die."

Ryoma then give a sad smile as he closes his eyes preparing of what about to happen, Yuuta shout in anger and slam the wall a few times, Ryoma open his eyes surprise to see Yuuta was leaning at the wall griping the bloody hand near his chest. "How can I kill you when you're like that? Vampire supposes to be evil and you want to die just like that? Aren't you guys supposed to use all the advantage to kill who knows your identity?"

Ryoma blink a few times and shook his head. "I don't know if you believe me but no matter how long I live I had never kill a single soul and you are one of those people I first saw after finally break through the wall that had been separating me from the fake world. Even though I had break free from there I knew very well I never had a real freedom yet."

Yuuta quickly walk out not caring about Ryoma anymore, he feel sympathy all over him all of the sudden. "That boy…"

Ryoma give a loud sigh as he was still kneeling at the ground, he then touches his neck and make a small cut but the injury quickly heal back. "No matter how much I want to run away this curse that is on me will never go away and know even a hunter don't want to kill me letting me suffer some more."

He then remembers about Fuji being the son of the most dangerous hunter he then started to laugh. "I'm such an idiot, all this time he just fooling around with me, he never care about me. He's fooling me the whole time."

His curl into a ball lying on the cold concrete floor not bothered to go back to his room, right now he just want to sleep. It was very comfortable right now, the coldness, the darkness and the beautiful moonlight. He want to calm his heart that was torn to piece, it was very painful to know the truth.

"Brother, why do you have to leave me alone? Why can't you take me with you?"

Hearing a few steps in front of him, he lazily is looking up. Quickly recognize the shape of the glasses.

"What are you doing here Tezuka, aren't you suppose to still be in that council of yours."

Tezuka bend down and place his hand at Ryoma fore head. "I finish early today, would you mind telling me what are you doing here on the floor? You should go to bed right now not at this junk." He then turns around looking at the plastic bag.

"DON"T!" Ryoma shouted as Tezuka was reaching out his hand to pick it up. "Don't look inside!"

Tezuka then pull back his hand away immediately as he spotted tears at Ryoma face. "Let's go now Ryoma, you will catch a cold to sleep at a place like this. We had school tomorrow so don't think of skipping any classes."

Ryoma chuckle as Tezuka carry him and then his bury his face and hide his face in Tezuka shadow. He didn't ask why Ryoma acting like this but he knew very well by just smelling it, the smell of blood. Something must have happen since he sees Yuuta suddenly running out from the building and he knew very well something happen. Feeling worry if Yuuta knew.

"You can always talk to me if you have any problem Ryoma."

"If I tell you I'm dead." Ryoma cough.

-Garden-

Eiji give an evil smile as he was taking pictures and he was lucky to take some picture at a perfect timing.

"I got you this time Tezuka."

Oishi sigh as he sees Eiji keep taking picture he doesn't bothered to look since he's busy reading his book. He makes sure that this time he doesn't lost Eiji at his sight since he doesn't want to be punishing if Eiji didn't come again.

"Eiji it's time to go to sleep."

"Alright!" Eiji shouted happily.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Oishi asks, Eiji whistle pretend not to hear it, he cross his hand and began to walk away with Oishi at his side.

'You're going to get it this time Tezuka.'

-Fuji household-

"Yuuta, why don't you eat anything? Did something happen that you don't want to talk about." Fuji asks, Yuuta didn't look at his brother eyes, he was feeling very guilty.

"Do you love Ryoma really much brother?" Yuuta asks.

Fuji blush and nodded, he at his little brother head. "Keep this a secret from them; I had caused enough trouble in this family already. Okay Yuuta?"

"If that what makes you happy then, I will keep it a secret. You owe me brother." Yuuta didn't smile all since he knew his brother had sharp eyes. "Just don't regret this brother."

Fuji nodded and pats his brother head. "Just remember to eat." Then he left leaving Yuuta that is still on the couch, he let the paper fell down from his hand and began to stroke his hand.

"This will get ugly if mom and dad knew this and importantly I'm part of this."

-Dorm-

He slowly laid Ryoma on the bed, seeing the little boy had already fell asleep, he wipe the remaining tears from his eyelids. He then covered Ryoma with the blanket and turn off the light and had no intention to wake up longer, he feel very tired walking in such a long distance.

"Brother….." Ryoma mumble in his sleep, Tezuka sit at the side of Ryoma bed curious of what Ryoma is saying. "Brother…"

'He had a brother? I thought that there was only one child.'

"Take me away, don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone."

"Ryoma….." Tezuka took Ryoma hand and held it. "You're not alone, I'm here."

Ryoma body began to relaxed somehow and fell to deep sleep as Tezuka keep repeated the word. "You're not alone."

-Airport-

"This place changes so quickly, there use to be lots of tree here." The young man smile as he looks around realized that he had attract lots of intention due to his good face and was wearing shade.

"Are you sure we were in a right place." His friend asks.

"Of course, I had grown up here more than a year, this is a place where I was born and was taken away to a random family."

His friend wears his hat, the sun was strong and he tries his best not letting his skin make contact with it. "Can we hurry up and finish this; Japan is not exactly y favorite place. I much prefer Britain."

"Sorry…." He winks. He then looks up at the blue sky remembering his childhood. "I'm coming Ryoma."


	14. Chapter 14

-Dorm-

The sun beginning to set and the sunlight making the young brunette a little angry since sunny day it's not his favorite, he didn't feel like waking up even though he got school in two hours. He wants to keep sleeping and maybe had hibernated like the bear in winter. Back at home he can sleep anytime he wants and nobody will be angry about it and will always stay inside the house area. That time he was protected and saves from everything and nobody will hurt him.

"Ryoma, it's time to wake up."

He remembers how peaceful it uses to be when he still inside those walls, being watch and guarded by his servant. Now he started to think, does running away from there really worth it.

"Hey, Ryoma. Are you alright?" Tezuka asks as he shakes Ryoma to wake that little boy up from his sleep. Ryoma mumble and finally had open his eyes and see Tezuka worry face. Giving a fake smile tryingto assure that he's alright. Tezuka look more relieve now.

"Good morning Tezuka." Ryoma put his hand around Tezuka neck, making their distance close to each other. Right now inside of him he needs someone to be by his side to calm his heart that had been hurt. He needs someone like Tezuka.

Tezuka was surprise at first as Ryoma suddenly embrace but decide not to asks anything, he knew very well that Ryoma is a vampire but afraid if he tell him he will get hurt even more. He still haven't figure out what Ryoma was doing in there in the first place and why he was so sad. Something must have happen and he determine to figure it out.

"This is not the time for cuddly Ryoma, get yourself dress and headed to class. Every second is precious so use it well."

"My time had stop a long time ago Tezuka." Ryoma spoke as his grip at Tezuka uniform. "My time can't move anymore, I will stay like this until the end of the world. I feel like being curse to stay like this and all I wanted is to be free and had normal life."

"What are you talking about Ryoma?" Tezuka asks even though he knew very well what Ryoma means. Vampires are immortal and live on and only hunters had the special power to kill them. Ryoma open his mouth and slowly he shows his fangs to Tezuka. "I'm a vampire." He confessed. "I'm sure someone smart as you already realized this when you see those inside the bag yesterday. You didn't say anything even though you know this."

"I had known this a long time Ryoma…"

"You're not a hunter aren't you?" He pulls his hand away from Tezuka and let his hair fell and cover his face to hide his expression. "Are you also toying with me? What is your intention to be friend with a vampire, aren't we suppose to be enemy? Aren't we a monster in your eyes?"

"Never once I had thought you as a monster and so does Fuji." Tezuka shouted and put both his hand at Ryoma shoulder. "Ever since I first saw you Ryoma I never thought you like a creature or anything. For me you're like someone I care about, someone that I feel like to protect. Please trust my words since I care about you."

"Then why didn't you tell me Fuji is a hunter."

Tezuka stay silent for awhile looking at those watery eyes. 'Is this the cause for this entire problem? He cries just because hearing that Fuji is actually a hunter.'

"Do you love him Ryoma?" He asks and there's something inside his heart telling him it's a wrong decision to ask that.

Ryoma brush the hair away, showing clear view of his face and there's dark circle around his eyes from all those crying. He didn't know how to answer Tezuka question and he didn't even feel like answering it either. Too much had been going on lately since he enter this school and he didn't like it one bit.

"Tezuka…."

"What is it Ryoma?"

"I think it's about time for me to return back where I came from, it's time for me to go home. Many people will soon know who I am and I can't create anymore trouble here."

-School and the dorms-

"I can't believe this is true, so they are dating."

"What the hell they both doing in the night together?"

"Ryoma sama is gay?"

"This is so ruin Tezuka record of not having interest in anyone, so they gay all this time. It's quite disgusting."

"We're Yaoi fan girl."

"Tezuka! I finally got my revenge on you!" Eiji laugh as he look at the picture that was paste everywhere, he want all of them to know this and ruin Tezuka life. Oishi give a big sigh as he see those entire pictures and look back at Eiji that is laughing loudly.

"I'm sorry Tezuka, I can't seems to say no to Eiji."

Inui just write in his data about the information and rumor he get about Tezuka and Ryoma but he knew there's chance that is not true and he intend to find it more by going to the source.

-Fuji household-

"So you're saying that Ryoma and Tezuka are together?" Fuji spoke as he give a death glare at Ryuta feeling angry and the chess piece his holding break easily by him griping it. Ryuta look down scare to see those deathly eyes that was giving some sort of warning that he can kill anyone in his sight. "So Tezuka did have feeling for Ryoma after all."

He stands up and put on his blazer. "Where are you going brother? We're supposed to welcome some of the guest soon and stay at home."

"Tell them that I feel like studying more than making stupid alliance with other hunters. Also I had no mood to see hunting equipment, every time I see it I feel like killing the person who makes it."

"You actually meant what you say don't you brother." Ryuta spoke with his voice a little bit shaky.

"I never tell a joke in my life Ryuta so please take my word seriously." Fuji shows his smile and gives a chill to everyone in the room especially to the animals. They can feel his scary and dark aura around him, Fuji angry mood is to be frightened.

"Before I go, Ryuta did you do something yesterday?" Fuji asks as his inch away from the doorstep, Ryuta gulp and then open his mouth bravely as he could. "I kept the boy identity a secret."

Fuji understood what he means and continues walking. "Thank you Ryuta."

/

-Café-

"Are you done yet Ryoga, the sun is killing me?" Luke spoke as softly as he can since he's beside the glass window of the café. He already put the sign close so nobody came in. The back door open and a teenage boy came out, dark green hair, beautiful hazel eyes. He wipes the blood from his mouth.

"So did the waitress taste good?" Luke asks as he look inside the room seeing the dead body of a woman lying down on the concrete floor with blood all around her. Ryoga just laugh and give a punch at Luke shoulder. "Japanese woman taste much more delicious than the one you taste before.

"If she taste that delicious then why do you kill her, you could at least let me taste fresh blood before she die. Now how am I going to fill my stomach?" Luke stares angrily at Ryoga.

As always Ryoga ignore him and take an orange near the couter and throw it at Luke. "Bite it and drink the juice."

"I'm not a human." Luke shouted and wear his shade. "I will get something to eat and you better settle the thing that you want to do here. I hate hot place so finish it quick about your brother."

"I will." Ryoga respond as Luke step out from the café. Indeed the reason why they here in the first place because Ryoga wanted too. "I wonder if he still at the old man place." Ryoga wondered. "If it's true that the rumor that he run away from home, I guess he will hide somewhere that dad won't be thinking of finding him."


	15. Chapter 15

Tezuka put his hand around Ryoma, making their distance close to each other. Ryoma just stay still not knowing what to do, he doesn't want to leave this place, he want to stay where Fuji is but know….everything is impossible. He keep thinking is this a good choice for him, will he miss this human that will soon leave him anyway. He doesn't realised he had make bond with them even though he doesn't have any intention for that. Everything had change so much when he left his home and came here.

There's someone that he want to be with instead of his brother, all he want know is Fuji. What is this feeling he had? Why is he feeling like wanting to die even more and more as he knew Fuji is a hunter? He had broken one of the laws hasn't he. He's going to be punished and he didn't care. Right now he is imagining Fuji smiling at him.

"I love him." Ryoma spoke.

Tezuka pat Ryoma head understand what Ryoma meant by that. He understand now clearly that Fuji and Ryoma had somehow step into a conflict that they can't go back to their lives. Their feeling will cause get rebellion between the two races. A forbidden feeling and he can't do anything to stop this.

"Do you truly love him?"

"Yes." Ryoma cry out. Tezuka let his shirt being wet by Ryoma tears and stroke the boy head. "Why does he have to be a hunter of all things? Why is this world so cruel to take everything I love from me?"

"That is how life is Ryoma…You have to be strong to overcome this."

Ryoma look up at Tezuka. "Will I able to overcome this feeling?" He asks. Tezuka didn't say anything as he didn't knew the answer for that. "I finally realised I love him but he's a hunter. I can't fell in love with a HUNTER!"

Tezuka sigh thinking the troublesome situation he gets into and more troublesome it is that he had a feeling to help. Then he remembers a story, a story that had been long told since ages ago and Ryoma situation is the same as them.

"Ryoma have you heard a story of Romeo and Juliet."

Ryoma nodded and Tezuka continue. "How about you and Fuji show the world that the love between human and vampire is possible? Show to everyone your love is stronger than law."

"Can I do it?" Ryoma asks.

"I don't know…."

-?-

"Where is he?"

"What are you talking about sir? We don't understand what you meant."

"Tell me where he is or I'll kill you."

"Sir?"

His eyes glow red as he attack the innocent women, showing his fangs and ripe of the flesh skin letting the fresh blood spill everywhere. Nobody was there that time since he was at the subway. Nobody see the accident which is good. Less witness means fewer problems to handle.

"This is no fun, she's boring." Ryoga spoke as step on the women dead body. He expected more struggle from the women but she is too weak to even stay alive from the bite. "I hope Ryoma will be more fun than you, he listen to me way better."

Ryoga had left the café searching his little brother, so far no result. He left his friend since he hate to wait and he had a mission to do in Japan anyway. He must find Ryoma no matter what. There isn't much time left and time is gold.

"Where is he?" He asks himself as he ran out from the subway. "It will much easier to find him if he stay at that old man house and wait for me."

All he is thinking now is about Ryoma, his hand had got skinnier and can't heal. His healing ability had go slower and slower and he knew very well his time end. Drinking human blood help him slowdown his body from decaying. Looking at his hand, it got skinnier than before and he can't move fast like few years ago.

"I need it… Where are you Ryoma? Help me."

-School-

Ryoma was surrounded by the students, from the first year to the third. They all talking, whispering and some just look with sympathy. One of the girls walks toward him and give a slap at him sound like a gun. Her eye was feeling with anger as she looks at Ryoma.

"How dare you betray Fuji? I can't believe you a two timer, I guess your cute face if just a mask. You are pathetic!"

Ryoma doesn't know what she meant, by seeing the situation he knew there's a big misunderstanding is happening. He quickly brush his hair at front to hide the fact that his swollen face is healing. It's too dangerous for people to see it.

"Who says that I'm dating anyone?" Ryoma says coldly and look at the girl. "You must be those types of people aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" She says rudely.

"The type of people that take chances to embarrass the people they hate and when that person was found not guilty you will try to hide since you had been embarrassed more than the person you hate."

The girl frowns and then her anger rises. Griping her hand to punch him but her movement is slow so she's the one to take the first hit.

"He just hit a girl." The boy says with a shocking voice. Ryoma doesn't bother to hear them all he wanted now is to get away from here, to run from this place. He wants to be free and the only way to do that is to die.

"I want to be free." He whispers to the soft wind.

He look at the girl that had fell to the ground hard, she look at his eyes shock to see it turn red. Ryoma get closer to her and whisper.

"If you are alive after this, please kill me with your hand full of revenge. Kill me."

As he was about to show his fang…..

"RYOMA!"

Turning around he sees….


	16. Chapter 16

-Past memories of Ryoga-

"It's cold…. It's so cold….."

A mortal human is staring up at the night sky, the snow come down slowly light the petals of the flower. Falling down from everywhere and he try to count down how many had fall but soon he lost counts. Just lying down on the ground not moving an inch or to be exact he can't move at all. His whole body had frozen especially the his blood. He know he will die soon and he doesn't mind at all, he want to die to escape from this cruel world.

Wanting to be free and see his parents again, will his wish will be coming soon. He closes his eyes wanting to sleep, soon the snow will bury him in the deep darkness as long it keeps falling and falling from the sky and it will happen. It was then he heard a voice, saying something then it got quiet. 'What just happen?'

A scream was heard from beside him, something must have happen but he didn't mind opening his eyes, since he is going to die anyway. Loud footstep approaching him, something is touching his skin and pierce into it. He just bit his lips not wanting to scream, no blood come out since his entire body have almost completely frozen.

He collects all the courage he need to open his eyes, he sees an old man in front of him, the old man just look at him and asks a simple question. "Do you want to die that much?"

'Yes.' He want to say that word but he can't speak anymore, everything is going blank in front of him and then the man show his fang toward the boy.

"Daddy what are you doing?" A young boy suddenly appears all of the sudden.

He looks toward the boy before fainted, he remember well the boy face. He looks just like an angel, the most beautiful thing he ever seen in his whole life. He fell in love in the first sight, he want to know who that person is.

As the man give his blood that is how they turn human into one of them.

Turn them into a vampire.

-Time pass-

He sees that boy again; the boy is looking back at him and is standing behind his mother. Blink a few times must be wondering who is the stranger is.

"I will be your brother from now on, my name is Ryoga." Ryoga introduce himself, he ignore the look that Rinko is giving him and walk toward Ryoma. Then he held the boy up highest as he can. Ryoma laugh as Ryoga did it. For him at his age it was quite fun.

"Shall we play?" Ryoga asks at his new little brother.

He wasn't use to being a vampire yet but getting use to it slowly. The process hurt since the vampire blood is destroying every human cell inside his body and then some kind of power inside him appears. He can move faster like a vampire but he have limit. He knows that if this keep up he will become a complete monster in no time but Ryoma is different.

The boy seems not to know much about the world, he listen to his parents like a obedient boy. He never leaves the mansion, not even a single step but always smile. He didn't cry even once but will always do when someone important to him die such as his mother and his cat.

"Let's get out from here Ryoma. Let's run away."

Desperately he wants to run away with Ryoma, to take the child away from the prison. To bring him happiness that he can't imagine. He loves the boy so much since the boy is none other than his first love.

"I can't. Daddy says I'm not allowed to leave this place."

Again Ryoma will give him the same answer. Ryoma will always use his sad tone when he answer, he know what Ryoma really wants and he want to give it to him. A world where Ryoma can do whatever he wants a world where both of them can be together forever.

"I love you…" He spoke and wants Ryoma to respond back with the same answer.

Ryoma shook his head and respond. "I can't love you."

"Why not?"

"I don't know what love is Ryoga."

The answer saddens him but it doesn't change his mind. He still loves Ryoma, even more than his live. Ryoma is now the reason why he still living in this kind of world.

"I still love you no matter what."

-End memory-

"Ryoma!" Fuji shouted and run toward Ryoma, pull him away from the helpless girl. The girl started to scream and scratch her face like a crazy person, people look at her confusedly. Fuji took that chance to take Ryoma away from that place, Ryoma in shock didn't even realized where Fuji is taking him.

"Ryoma you idiot!" Fuji shouted as they ran. "If they knew you're identity you will get execute, hunters will come to kill you. What the hell are you thinking?"

"Fuji….." Ryoma spoke.

Then they both stop their steps in front of the school gate, Fuji quickly embrace Ryoma.

"I'm worry about you and I want to know the truth about you and Tezuka. You guys are just friend right." Fuji asks worriedly.

"You…..you….." Ryoma says.

"Hunter."

Fuji eyes wide open in shock, he place his hand around Ryoma. "It's not true, where do you hear that kind of joke." Fuji try to cover this but after seeing Ryoma have tears, he realize it he can't hide it any longer.

"I'm sorry."

Ryoma shook his head and wipe his tears as fast as he can with his sleeve. "You're the real idiot." Ryoma cry. "If only you…..you tell me the truth I won't even think of getting to close to you but now. I…."

He looks at Fuji. "Because of you! I…I….I love you!"

"Ryoma?" Fuji was getting more of the shock and confuse as Ryoma pull Fuji and kiss him and then push him away. He blush and his face redder every second after realize the stupid thing he just did.

"Goodbye." Ryoma quickly says, as he about to run Fuji stop him by gripping his hand.

"I won't let you leave me after hearing that confession. Since…"

He put his hand around Ryoma waist pulling him close. "I love you too Ryoma." He then kisses Ryoma back.

"What now, the girl will tell the whole school I'm a vampire?"

"Then there's one thing we can do. Let's run, to the place for both of us can be together."

-Ryoga-

"It's been a long time old man."

Nanjiro turn to look at Ryoga. "Are you going to kill me just like you kill my wife?"

"Of course, sorry about not being gratitude about you saving me that time." Ryoga smirks. Then throw the guard body to the wall making a big mess.

"I will kill you; I won't let you hurt my son." Nanjiro shouted.

"Who says I'm going to kill Ryoma? He will become my Eden for the world I will make. A world where the people like me can live in."

"Eden?"

"That's right. That name suits my dear Ryoma very well isn't it, soon he will be mine forever and nobody else can have him except for me and only me. Besides…..you plan for me and Ryoma to marry right to protect your precious son."

"It was a mistake to help you." Nanjiro spoke.

"It's too late to regret old man." Ryoga eyes turn red like the color of the fire.


	17. Chapter 17

We ran like we never been before, holding hand as we did. Ignoring the stares and shouting since we just bump to people as we ran. The only thing in my thought right now is to be with you, only you. I never feel something like this in my whole life; you change it and make me feel something. Fr once I forget how bad this world is because of you.

You're smile show me that you think the same way as me, the kiss show how much deeply our feelings to each other. Hold me tight, kiss me. Don't let anyone do this to me except for you. Your blue eyes is so calm but fearful. I'm scare of you and I love you at the same time, it's a strange love but who knows. Maybe it matches us very well than ever before.

Your hand is griping me tight, you won't let me escape or change my mind right? Don't worry because I won't regret this decision to love you, I want to be with you Fuji…. I want to be with you and stay on your side until death decides to do us apart. It saddens me to think of that since you're just a mortal human and I'm a vampire. Why does fate have to be this cruel?

Why does it have to be like this? Then I decide to spent day with you as much as possible before you're taken away from me forever. I promise that once you're gone I will do anything I can so I can be with you again, even if I have to kill myself. Even if your last word if for me to keep living on I will still find a way to be with you again, without you I may as well die in this cruel world.

"What's wrong Ryoma?" Fuji asks as he pull me closer as we ran, I smile at him to ensure that I'm just alright.

"There's nothing wrong at all Shusuke. You're worry too much."

"This is the first time you call me with my name, I'm so happy my Ryoma says that."

The way he spoke to me always makes my heart beat faster than usual; I can just faint hearing his voice. It won't be a surprise if he has his own fan club. Even though you're a hunter, how come I never know you're existent before? Why is your family hiding your identity? Is it to protect you or there's something else.

"What's wrong Ryoma, you're face is paler than usual?"

"Vampire always has pale face Shusuke." I told him and blush at the same time. 'Is it really pale, do I look weird or something?'

Shusuke drag me to a store, the employee watch us as we ran into the changing room. I can see she had a confuse look in her face as two boys enter a small room together, even I will think something funny happen. "Stay here Ryoma, we need new clothes since we can't stay in this uniform any longer."

I wait for Shusuke to come back, so I'm all alone for awhile in the changing room with a mirror beside me. I can't help myself by looking at it, adjusting my hair and sees if there's anything at my face. Well I guess now I know what girls usually do when there's only mirror in front of them, trying to make them prettier.

As I too busy on this a certain someone was looking at me, must be laughing right now. As I saw the reflection I feel like being embarrassed by the whole school and my face go red.

"Shusuke! Stop laughing!" I shout.

Quickly he walk toward me and lock the door, place his hand at my chest. Damn it, my heart is beating even faster than before and he can feel it very well can he. I look away in other direction, can't stop thinking of what Shusuke will do to me.

"Ryoma, are you nervous?"

I nod.

"Don't worry I'm not planning on making you pregnant now." He teases.

He's dangerous, the way he talk and he move always my heart feel the thrill. Bit my lips not wanting to make a sound as he put his hand inside my uniform, making contact with my skin.

He whispers softly to me, I can't hear his voice since I'm too busy thinking of what he will do to me next. Feeling him touching my body and is kissing me deeply than usual. I will give him 100 points since he's a very good kisser or I should give 200 points instead.

"You look so cute right now Ryoma."

"Shusuke…"

Indeed like you guys never expected before he then start to….. %#$ me. Then my virginity is save as the employee realize that we are taking to long chaning our clothes so she knock on the door. Shusuke seems disappointed as he put on the new clothes while I'm still shaking.

He pay for the clothes and hide his face with the cap and black sunglasses while for me I cover half of my face with the scarf. From people view they might think they are brother. Shusuke and Ryoma hold hand and never let go as they walk, further and further nonstop.

"We're going to be alright, so don't worry about a thing." He spoke.

"I will be alright as long as I have you Shusuke." I reply.

-School-

"Tezuka!" Atobe shout as he ran into Tezuka room. "Is it true Ryoma is a vampire?"

"Tezuka sigh, sice Atobe isn't the first person to barge into his room to ask stupid question and his mouth is getting tired from all the talking and shouting.

"Do me a favor and tell everyone from now on this room is off limit, I'm too tired with this entire question and everything."

"Do you know Ryoma identity this whole time?" Atobe asks in curiosity.

"Who knows?" Tezuka try to raise Atobe curiosity.

"I heard that Fuji is gone too, I guess this is what they call run away for love don't you think so Tezuka." Atobe asks as he sit on Ryoma bed.

"I guess so too, hope it would work out between those too."

Atobe stare at Tezuka for a moment and start to laugh, Tezuka turn to look at him confuse why Atobe laugh for all of the sudden. "You always seem so cold Tezuka but actually you are soft hearted about Ryoma, I guess not all vampire are evil and cute as he am I right?"

Tezuka smile andagree. "That's right, Ryoma is different. He act like a kid so he's a spoilt brat just like you."

"That's cruel." Atobe embrace Tezuka from behind.

"What…..WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tezuka shout.

"After seeing Ryoma and Fuji I realize something, it doesn't matter what we are or what we make from. As long there's feeling anything is possible, so Tezuka…."He forces Tezuka to look at him.

"I love you."

He places his lips against tezuka and pushes him on the bed and the rest… I let you readers let your imagination run wild since there's one thing people can do on bed right and I'm not talking about sleep.

-Motel-

Ryoma was in the shower, taking a bath from all the run. After this he need rest since he was expose to sun way to long than he should too. He get out from the tub and tie the towel around his waist, know all he think now is sleeping and get a good rest for tomorrow. It's was quite a surprise to see a human can keep up with the speed and the distance they took, Shusuke must be exhausted too.

"Ryoma, you're done?" Shusuke asks as he sees Ryoma came out from the shower.

"Yeah, you can go in now." Ryoma spoke.

Shusuke walk toward him and place his hand on Ryoma head. "Your hair is still wet; let me dry it for you."

"Okay…"

Ryoma didn't expect Shusuke to untie the towel around him and use it to dry his hair, now that part was completely exposed. "SHUSUKE!" Ryoma shouted as he try to take the towel back but Fuji is too tall for him.

"You look so cute, I just can't help it."

He push Ryoma onto the bed and give another kiss, Ryoma kiss him back. "I will always be with you Ryoma."

"Shusuke….." Ryoma doesn't know what to say, he knew that one day mortal will die so can he tell Shusuke it's impossible. That their love is impossible but….

"I will be by your side to Shusuke."

'Even if one day you have to die, I will die with you. so we can be together in heaven or hell'


	18. Chapter 18

"He's finally dead."

He laugh louder than ever before in other words like a mad person. He doesn't care how tempting the blood smell but right now he's happy that he have kill that old man. Now nobody is going to stop him from what he is planning.

"Where is he?" He asks at the old man even though he knew that person is already dead. "WHERE'S RYOMA?" he shouts.

"I need him; he's the reason why I'm still living in this world."

_Find him._

"Where is he?"

_What if he has forgotten about you?_

"I don't care about that."

_Will he accept to become your Eden?_

"Of course he wills he loves me."

_He doesn't feel that way for you._

"Shut up!"

_Then go and find out yourself._

"Of course I will."

-Ryoma and Fuji-

"Shusuke…where do you think we should go next?" Ryoma asks excitedly at Fuji. Right now he's in Fuji arms near the heart the steady beating of it. They both are cover wth the blanket since it's cold and the sun hasn't appear yet.

"You're still cold." Fuji asks.

Ryoma shook his head and give Fuji a kiss. "I'm fine…" He was so happy to have Fuji with him it feels like he's in heaven. He never thought being with someone special can change your life.

"Give me another kiss Ryoma." Fuji asks as he sliding down the blanket reveal half of Ryoma body, Ryoma blush and pull it back up.

"Mada mada dane Shu-su-ke."

"Come here." Fuji pull Ryoma toward him give Ryoma more hickies all around that boy body, Ryoma pretend not to like it and try to break free from Fuji. His body full of hickies that Fuji made on him which is quite embarrassing but it is a good thing that only Fuji knows about it.

"So…do you want to have another round?" Fuji asks as he touches Ryoma c***.

"PERVERT!" Ryoma shout as he tries to get away from Fuji.

"That's weird since last night you keep asking for more even though you pass your own limit."

"You don't have to remind me…." Ryoma look away pretend that he is angry with Fuji, Fuji embrace that boy from the back and took Ryoma hand. "Shusuke…."

"Ryoma…want to go and live at the countryside with me? Live there and forget about the difference between vampire and human. We can even adopt a child if you want and then we build a cottage together for the whole family."

"What are you talking about Shusuke?" Ryoma asks.

Fuji smile at him, even though he just met Ryoma he fell in love in an instant. Not even words can impress what he is feeling right now to have Ryoma in his arms. To feel the boy body and touches it makes him wanting him more. Since Ryoma belong to him and only him.

"Ryoma Echizen."

"Yes?" Ryoma said confusedly since he doesn't know what Fuji intend to do.

"Will you Ryoma Echizen thou have me as thy wedded husband, to live together? Wilt thou love me, comfort me, honour, and keep me in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto me, so long as we both shall live?

"Are you perhaps proposing me?" Ryoma asks.

"Of course so what is your answer?"

"Well….." Fuji smile faint after that long silence and Ryoma giggle to see Fuji reaction which he expects. "Of course I will."

"Looks like there will be wedding bell today." Fuji push Ryoma and they began another round.

-Tezuka and Atobe-

"Tezuka…" Atobe knock the door but theres' no answer.

All he knows is that once he is fully dress Tezuka kick him out from his room must be shock of the sudden attack that Atobe did. "Tezuka how many times I have to say I'm sorry."

"No matter how many times you say sorry it doesn't change the fact you did something terrible that I can't ever forget from my memories." He spoke.

Atobe sigh as he heard what Tezuka just say, it's just sex right. Everyone at their age already did it and some even got pregnant. "Tezuka let me in or I tell everyone what your body looks like."

"You don't have any proof Atobe."

"You think I didn't take your picture when you in a deep sleep which is quite cute."

Tezuka can't let anymore trouble for him so he unlock the door and when he's about to open it Atobe barge in and close the door once more.

"Stop it this instance!" Tezuka shout as Atobe push him to the wall and kiss him wantig to taste his lips. "No!"

"Why not?" Atobe asks.

"I have got something to do which have nothing to do with you." Tezuka push him away and wear his glasses and put that cold look at his face again.

"What are you going to do?" Atobe asks.

"I told you it have not-" Atobe shut his mouth and show the picture at his cellphone screen. And oh my god that is Tezuka and him without glasses and more surprisingly he is naked. Well not so surprise for your readers since you know what happen at the last chapter.

"Delete it!" Tezuka commands.

"No!"

"Atobe!"

"Call me Keigo. K.E.I.G.O."

"Just delete it."

"Not until you tell me what you're going to do." Atobe smirks since he knew he will win this fight by blackmail.

"About Echizen." Tezuka spoke. "I have to find him."

"Why? I mean he's running away with his lover Fuji."

"That's the problem, Fuji parents are searching for them and they thought Ryoma kidnap him and importantly if they actually found them they going to kill Ryoma in a blink of an eye."

"Oh no, we have to hurry and save him."

"Thank you for understanding." They both walk out from the room as quick as possible and Atobe use his connection to get the hacker on his side to damage some security camera which can make their trace unseen.

-Fuji ad Ryoma-

"I think we need a ring and a place to get marry don't you think so Ryoma." Fuji says as he holds hand with Ryoma as they walk along the street.

"Sure, I think we should get marry at the country side you talk about. It's quiet and peaceful where nobody can disturb us."

"So shall we buy the ring my love?" Fuji wink and they both start running toward the jewelry store to get their rings.


	19. Chapter 19

-Motel-

They both are lying on the bed right now looking at each other eyes while holding hand, Ryoma can't describe how happy he is right now. After living for so long in this world they best moment ever is to be with Fuji even though he is something a sadist but he still loves him. Fuji got on top of that boy and give him a kiss.

Then he chuckle to see Ryoma still wearing that ring he buy for him, well he is also still wearing it too. Ryoma laugh as Fuji bite his ears and lick his neck. It was very ticklish and he never thought that human also like to bite people neck.

"That tickles." He says as he pull Fuji closer to him to has one more kiss from his.

"You look so cute right now Ryoma, I want both of us to stay like this. If only a world where human and vampire live together exist." Fuji says as embrace Ryoma letting Ryoma hug him back feeling Ryoma is trembling. Is it because of fear or something else?

"Hey…Syusuke….."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too Ryoma. Is something bothering you Ryoma, you seems to be shivering."

"I don't know. Is like there's something going to happen and I have been having nightmare lately and it's so scary. It's like something coming at me and it's going to kill me any second."

"I'm here for you. I won't let anyone touch you or hurt you since you belong to me." Fuji place Ryoma right hand at his chest letting him listen to the sound of his heartbeat. It's so calm and steady.

"You always there for me and I'm so glad." Ryoma cry. "Please don't leave me. I beg you."

"I won't. Why do you keep thinking I'm going to leave you?" Fuji asks concern of the boy feeling, Ryoma shook his head and kiss Fuji again. Try as much as possible to receive and give love to him since one day they will become apart. One day Fuji will disappear from his life and he doesn't want that.

"I love you." Ryoma say again. Fuji wonder what make Ryoma likes this but he doesn't want to ask scare if Ryoma will get sadden. "I love you so much Syusuke."

-Atobe and Tezuka-

"So is this what commoner place looks like." Atobe asks as he enter Tezuka old house, Tezuka ignore his question since he if feeling piss with this thing and right now he have to find Fuji and Ryoma before the police found them.

He turn on his computer and start typing like madly and grab Atobe attention. Atobe peek in what Tezuka is doing and when he sees the town building and several other images he smirks. Who would have thought the president of Seigaku is actually a professional hacker.

"Interesting….." Atobe says and he wraps Tezuka with his arms pulling him closer.

"Get away from me Atobe." Tezuka show his famous death glare but it doesn't work on Atobe.

"So scary." Atobe says in not so scary tone. "So you're going to see where they going by hacking the camera on the road."

"Of course this is the fastest way and I have blocked the police from finding them first. So right now they must be suffering with computer damage and by putting virus they can't track me down even if their brain is like Einstein."

"GENIUS!" Atobe shouts impress of Tezuka ability. "You can work for me instead, I will pay you triple than the normal one."

"No thank you."

"Why not?" He ask feeling confuse since it's everybody dream to work for him.

"You rape me."

"Oh…."

-Fuji household-

"Have you found him yet?" Yuta asks his butler and the butler shook his head. It has been days he haven't see his brother. Even though he knew his brother is with Ryoma right now but he pretends he doesn't know in order for his parents to stop asking him where his brother might be and to protect Fuji plus Ryoma.

After he heard that everyone had knew that Ryoma is a vampire the school is a complete mess, some says Ryoma attack Fuji and kill him and some says they commit suicide since their love is forbidden. As far as Yuuta knew his brother is not that stupid to kill himself since Fuji is a genius just like Tezuka and Inui the best in the school.

"Hope you guys are alright." He says softly and looks out from the window remembering the time that he sees Fuji and Ryoma kiss. He knew just by looking at his brother eyes that his brother has fallen in love with that person deeply than anyone else. His brother never shows that type of expression to others before especially him.

Yuta hear the door was lock and sigh, after his brother is missing he has been guarded tightly everyday and he can't even go out with his friend again. It totally feels like prison.

"It's so boring."

At his father office, she and his father has already prepare with their weapon. Yumiko see her mother eyes and all of the sudden she feel scare.

"Mom, dad…"

"We're going to find Syusuke, stay here and protect Yuta."

Yumiko nod and watch as her father and mother left the room, she fell on the ground and her butler quickly ran to her and helps her up. "Syusuke….I hope he's okay. Please take him back safely mom, dad."

-?-

Ryoga wander around, his hand is starting to corrupt. His times is almost out so he has to find Ryoma, he need that person before he die just like the others not complete vampire. His only thought right now is blood and Ryoma.

"Are you okay?" a guy wearing police uniform try to help him but Ryoga just smile as he bite the man neck drinking his blood in one gulp and then let the dead body lay down on the ground.

"Disgusting."

He continues to walk and walk without any direction trying to search a sign or smell of that boy.

-Motel-

"Ouch." Ryoma pull his hand away from the book he is reading, Fuji took his hand and see papercut on the boy hand and chuckle.

"Let me help you." He says as he licks the boy blood, with one lick the finger cure. Well I think I have explain it before, vampire can cure themselves. "Better now?" Fuji asks as he takes both of Ryoma hand and let his palm touch his cheek.

"It's warm."

"Of course, you so cold just now so I think this will help you heat up."

"You're the best person that I have." Ryoma smile as Fuji wink at him.

-?-

He smell it, even though it's just a second ago he knew very well who it belongs too.

"Ryoma..."


	20. Chapter 20

-Hotel-

"Syusuke….." Ryoma wrap his arms around Fuji neck as Fuji came on top of him smirk to see the boy is under him only wearing t-shirt with short sleeve, his shoulder is reveal since the shirt is Fuji size. He doesn't care of what size that Ryoma wear since right now he is looking very sexy. With that legs that is smooth and tempting.

Ryoma know that Fuji is trying to get the boy to give in but he won't let it be easy as that, he wink at Fuji and push Fuji away trying to break free but Fuji quickly catch him and lick Ryoma neck which is very ticklish.

"That tickles…." Ryoma laugh as Fuji pull him back.

"I….love….you…." Fuji whisper to Ryoma ears and blow making Ryoma shiver.

They both are like a happy couple, being with the one they love it was the best thing they both ever experience. For Ryoma this is the first time in his life that he fell in love with someone and he knows there's no turning back after this. Since he has already sworn to god that if one day that he and Fuji will be apart, he will do anything he can to be with him again.

'I swear.'

"You're mine Ryoma."

"I will be yours if you give me another kiss."

Fuji kiss Ryoma passionately pulling him making it deeper than he usually do, Ryoma also pull Fuji closer and grip Fuji shirt as he feel wanting more of the love. Doesn't mind being touch all over his body since he wants too, it feels so good when Fuji did it.

"Stop." He says as he remember something and Fuji stop immediately. "I have to take a warm bath, it's so cold today."

"Eh!"

Ryoma smirk to see Fuji disappointed face as he walk toward the bathroom, looking at Fuji before he go he wink and take off his clothes. "The door won't be unlocked." He says as he enter and close the door, Fuji smile form back at his face as he get up quickly and enter the bathroom as fast as possible.

"Pervert!" Ryoma scream as Fuji has entered and close the door.

-Tezuka house-

"How many things can you hack, you even hack my house and that's quite impressive despite the tight security. How long have you been doing this?" Atobe asks impressive of Tezuka work.

"My family got a long history about this kind of stuff and don't ask how it started."

When Tezuka says that he definitely wants to know about it, he slap Tezuka butt making him shriek and run away to his room. It was quite fast to see someone run like that, it's quite impressive. To see the president of the school is very sensitive about this kind of thing, he's very interesting just like he expected.

"Come out!" Atobe knock the door. "Aren't we supposed to be searching for them right now?"

"You keep touching that parts, who do you think you are?"

"Atobe Keigo the guy that's in love with you."

Tezuka open the door as little as he can and peek out, glaring at Atobe, he really can't understand rich bastard. They all act like they can do whatever they want even though they're not a king. Well Atobe keep calling himself a king since he's a kindergarten but he is still just another rich guy. Not a prince or even a duke.

"Why do you love me in the first place?"

Atobe smile as he sees Tezuka eyes looking at him. "It's because you are a brave guy, even though you're a commoner you always stood up and never listen to them when they order you to do disgusting stuff. You have pride like nobody else have and I like that about you."

"You did?"

"Yes, to tell you the truth I thought you fell in love with Echizen. So I try to take him away from you and want to be with you closer."

"Oh…" Tezuka manage to say. He never thought that all what Atobe did all was for him, doesn't that mean Atobe really love him because there's a lot of prove to show that. "Even though you say all that sweet word you still rape me that time."

"I didn't rape you!" Atobe shouts. "I just making love with you and that's all."

Tezuka close the door before Atobe can continue, he is smiling feeling very happy right now with unknown reason but he is feeling like he can trust Atobe. Trust that he can help him without any betrayal.

-Town-

"We're going to take the train and then go to the countryside just like we have plan don't we Ryoma." Fuji kiss Ryoma at the cheek and Ryoma just giggle as Fuji did that.

"Yeah!"

Right now they both are prepare to go far away from this place, they already but the clothes, a cottage to live in also they both bought lands where they can grow their own garden, vegetable and fruits. Ryoma disguise himself as a girl due to Fuji request, this is the first time he is wearing a dress and girls hat. People are looking at them and some whistle to see such a cute girl walking side by side with a handsome guy.

"You look so cute with that dress Ryoma." Fuji teases the boy.

"Well you look so good with that leather jacket of yours and that goggle. Remind me of Taichi from Digimon."

"You watch anime?"

"I'm not an Otaku so don't get the wrong idea about it Syusuke." Ryoma hold hand with Fuji as they keep walking. As a gentlemen Fuji carry the bags, it's quite light for him since he's a strong guy but he can't help but feel there's something wrong. The air seems to be thicker than it usually is.

"What's wrong Syusuke?" Ryoma asks to see Fuji seems to be staring out for awhile.

"It's nothing." Fuji smiles.

Then suddenly Ryoma let go of his hand from Fuji as for Fuji his eyes widen as he sees blood all around them both. Ryoma fell down on the ground hard; blood is all over him covering his dress and entire part of his body. Fuji can't help but just stare as he sees the situation. People at that place run and scream. None of them desire to help Ryoma at all.

"RYOMA!" Fuji scream finally go back from the shock, shaking Ryoma shoulder hoping he's awake and pull out the dagger from Ryoma body so he can be heal naturally like vampire should.

Ryoma grip Fuji sleeve, as if he doesn't want Fuji to leave him. Well it's not like Fuji want to leave him at all.

"Don't talk Ryoma; I will get you to a hospital."

"No…..there's no time for that. Syusuke, I can sense another presence of vampire here."

"What?" Fuji look around hoping of what he just hears is not true but then as he saw guy wearing black robe walking toward them he feel scare for the first time. There's something different about this vampire, the way he looks and his cat eyes. Look like Ryoma, just who is that guy?

Trying to block that guy vision, Fuji stood in front of where Ryoma is laying down. Doesn't expect an unknown vampire to attack them but right now he have to find a weapon to defend himself and Ryoma before this vampire decide to do anything else.

"Why does he have to be with a human?" The vampire spoke as he sent a death glare toward Fuji. "Why he pick a human and not me?"

Fuji doesn't know what he meant by choosing him before he get any time to think about it he was being push away with just a single blow from that guy, it's quite painful and it make him harder to breath. He still stands trying to block Ryoma out of that vampire sight but the vampire knows where Ryoma is and pushes Fuji away.

"Ouch!" Fuji shouts as he was being thrown away.

There's no way he's going to lose easily with that vampire bastard. "Syusuke!" Ryoma shouts. It was then we he looks at the vampire he realize….who that person is actually is. The person he waits for so long is here.

"Brother?"

"I have come back for you Ryoma." Ryoga smile as he sees his little brother wound is healing like it should. Fuji was surprise to hear that the vampire is Ryoma brother but why does he attack Ryoma if they're siblings?

"Get away from Ryoma!" Fuji shouts as he sees that the vampire is walking toward where Ryoma is.

"Shut up human. Can't you see that I'm having a reunion with my brother?"

Right now Ryoma can't believe his brother has change so much, smelling blood all over his brother body. It's quite positive that his brother has kill lots of people, this can't be true.

-Outside the train station-

"Why are all those people running outside? Did something happen?" Atobe asks as he sees people are screaming in fear, Tezuka know something wrong has happen he got a bad feeling all this time.

"We have to go inside."

"Of course." Atobe reply and took Tezuka hand and pull him along as he ran in at the front door.


	21. Chapter 21

"Brother….. Please don't do this. You're not like this."

Ryoga just ignore Ryoma cry and walk toward Fuji taking out a knife, pointing it at Fuji face smirk as he see there's fear in Fuji eyes.

"It's a surprise to see my little brother to feel in love with a human, just looking at your face make me sick. Why don't you just die and then you will be in hell with that old man."

Ryoma knew what Ryoga mean by old man. "You kill father?"

He turn to look at Ryoma smiling widely to show that Ryoma has guess correctly.

"Why are you doing this brother? Stop this nonsense, you run away from home and now you came back to kill everyone. As the son of Najiro I forbid you continue these meaningless things."

"He's dead Ryoma and you can't forbid me from doing anything since soon I will make you my wife."

Hearing that set anger in Fuji heart, using all his strength to stood up and try t kick Ryoga at the waist but easily being block since Ryoga has the strength of the vampire which is more superior than normal human. Using counter attack and grip Fuji waist, he grip it very tight and he can hear as the inner bones broke.

"AH!" Fuji screams in pain.

Ryoma can only cry to see his Fuji is being stab many times at the chest; he didn't stab it at the heart wanting Fuji to suffer first.

"Hurry up and heal." Ryoma feel like punching himself, if only he didn't get hit by the hunter weapon he can save Fuji now. His wound isn't healing fast so this isn't a good thing.

"Please god if you're exist please save Syusuke before he get kill." Ryoma pray for the first time in his life.

This is the first time he prays since vampires don't believe in god. There's first time for everything and now he really need some help in this.

"Someone pleases save Syusuke!" Ryoma shouts.

It was then two familiar faces came running toward, Ryoma can hear few shot of gun shots, turn around glad to see those two more than anything else. They both look at the situation, Tezuka came running toward Ryoma to help him while Atobe point his gun at Ryoga.

"Put the knife down!"

Ryoga just sigh, he really hates human.

"Alright." He threw the knife at Atobe but Atobe manage to dodge it but he can't dodge as Ryoga place his hand on his neck and squeeze it like lemon lifting the boy up making him unable to breathe. Using this chance he shoot Ryoga at the chest to somehow kill him.

"Syusuke!" Ryoma cry. "Syusuke!"

"I'm alright." Fuji tries to calm Ryoma seeing him cry make him feel very pathetic not able to do anything, walking slowly toward his love.

"Stop doesn't move!" Tezuka shout as he came toward them, ripping few part of his clothes to cover Fuji wound, human doesn't have strength like vampire so it's better he treat Fuji first before Ryoma.

"Ryoma are you alright?"

"Worry about yourself first!" Ryoma scream, he know Fuji love him but the person that is badly hurt now is him.

"You two hurry up and run I will help Atobe."

Tezuka shouts and take out his own gun, Ryoma knew the shape of crest that is on the gun. It belongs to the hunter but why does Tezuka has it, he is just a commoner and commoner doesn't own a gun like that. Did Atobe let Tezuka borrow his weapon? If it is Atobe family crest is different.

Well there's no time to think of that and rip his clothes so he can run easily to Fuji, as Tezuka shoot at Ryoga from the back.

"Why does this vampire bulletproof?" Tezuka says and keep shooting.

It was then Ryoma realize, why doesn't hunter weapon work on Ryoga at all. Isn't he also a vampire unless he is…

"HYAH!" Atobe break free from Ryoga as he sees that Ryoga is struggling with pain, he take out his dagger that has poison on it and stab it at the chest.

"Ryoma!" Ryoga scream Ryoma name.

"Brother…." Ryoma says as he sees his brother in pain, why is this happening? What is the real reason his brother kills his father and tries to kill Fuji? "Stop this Ryoga! They're my friends so please."

Ryoga smirks. "Since they're you friend I hate them even more."

Atobe and Tezuka was somehow being push back by a force, Ryoga sigh as he see his hand is rotten as a result using that invisible strong force.

"I came here for you and there's no time to waste."

Fuji stand in front of Ryoma wanting t protect his love but once again Ryoga use his power and make Fuji push away unluckily the sword was stab from Fuji back making him unable to move as the blood is coming out.

"Ah!" He shouts.

"Syusuke!" Ryoma came running to him but his hand is being pull by Ryoga. "I won't let you be with him since you belong to me Ryoma, we were engage if you're forget."

"No! I don't want to marry you!"

"Are you angry that I broke the promise? Don't worry I still remember about the flower that I promise to see with you, shall we go now?"

"Let go of me Ryoga!" Ryoma struggle but Ryoga slap him.

"When did you get this low to fall in love with a human?"

He then without hesitate show his fangs to and the boy neck making Ryoma cry, Fuji see the scene unable to do anything at all. Blood is flwoing out fast and he can't speak anymore. It is so painful, even more painful not able to save someone you love.

"I'm sorry Ryoma." Fuji closes his eyes.

Ryoma glare at his brother as his half of his blood has been drank by him, he can't move much freely as possible anymore.

"You're half vampire aren't you?" Ryoma voice was quite soft but Ryoga can hear it clearly.

"Yes I am. You must have forgotten about that since when you first met me you were still a child. You're still a pure child back then trap in a cage where you can't escape if only you stay like that until I came to pick you up."

"I change."

"Indeed and that's why I'm going to remake you if I have too."

"Between you and me you're the one that change so much Ryoga, mom and dad has take care of you ever since you're in our family. They treat you like their own son!"

"Even so people still look down on me because in the past I was a human, so that's why I have to kill all those noble."

Pulling Ryoma hair making the boy screams in pain. "HELP!" Ryoma scream hope that those three can hear him but Atobe is the only that still conscious but his legs broke, watch as there's mist around them and both Ryoga and Ryoma disappear from the sight.

"Damn it!" Atobe scream.

-Fuji-

He feels something around him, something that is moving inside his body. There's total darkness he can't see anything around him.

"Where am I?" He asks and his words echo inside his mind.

He needs to get out from here, he has to save Ryoma. If he don't who know what will happen to him since Ryoma is the reason he left his family, being with that boy more than anything remembering his oath toward the boy.

"Ryoma…" Fuji stare at the ring, he remember that the ring he gave to Ryoma.

There's no time for this, he has to get out but there's something wrong. He seems hardly to breathe and his body is getting colder every seconds. What is happening to him and his heart seems to slow down its beating. Is he going to die here?

"I'm not going to die without a fight!"

_I have to save him._

"Let me out from here!"

_I want to see him again._

"The person that has become a part of my life, the person that is now has become more important that my life."

_Ryoma…help me._


	22. Chapter 22

-Syusuke-

Running inside the darkness feeling quite loss and afraid, all he is thinking now is Ryoma. He has to get out from here but how?His breathing is getting difficult and can he get out from here without knowing where he is in the first place. Damn this fucking place!

"RYOMA!" Fuji shouts.

Hoping there's someone will respond, hoping that the person he love appear in front of him and tell him everything will be okay. Imagine Ryoma is smiling happily at him and give him a kiss and tells him that everything is just a bad dream but there's none. Where is Ryoma when he desperately needs him? Why does that guy want Ryoma, is he safe or not? Is he even alive or dead?

If that person dare to touch what belong to him he won't forgive that person. Just like everyone they hate it when their belonging being hurt by someone else.

"I won't give up, I will save him. YOU HEAR ME!" Fuji shouts.

He felt lost, he doesn't want to give up since he knew that Ryoma is waiting for him, he knew because they make an oath. The silver ring at his left hand prove it, Ryoma is his and nobody else. Their dream to live in a place for vampire and human to live together so he must get out from here and make that dream came true. It's all for Ryoma sake.

It feels like years have pass and still there's not even a way to get out from here. His heart feels so much pain in this darkness where there's no light.

.

-Somewhere very far away, far and far away.-

"LET GO OF ME!" Ryoma shouts since the way Ryoga is pulling his hair is quite painful.

"Shut up you brat, be a good boy just like few years ago. Ryoma is gentle and caring, you change because of that human."

"FUCK YOU!"

Ryoga throw Ryoma at the wall hearing the boy scream in pain as his wound is reopen, the hunter weapon has been underestimate and how did Ryoga get the weapon in the first place? The brother he knew is gone, he is acting more violent than ever before and the way he looks is too scary. Seeing his hand is slowly healing and turning back to normal. Why is it rotten in the first place?

Also why does he have to appear now?

"Let me go from here Ryoga!"

Ryoga lock Ryoma inside the big cage, he doesn't know how Ryoga make this but he won't ask since he knew he can break it,griping the metal cage trying to break it but his hand start to bleed.

"Ouch!"

"It's made from vampire hunters, it's great isn't it?"

"Why? What did you want Ryoga?"

"What I want? That is simple."

Walking near the cage and bend down since Ryoma is a short guy, he use to call him Chibisuke.

"I want you."

Feeling the angriest and sharpest glare came out from Ryoma eyes he laughs.

"You have change so much Ryoma, your sweet attitude is not there anymore."

"Shut up Ryoga, once Syusuke get me out from here I will let you taste the price of trapping me here and the price for killing my father."

"The human name is Syusuke huh…you don't have to wait for him since it is certain that he is dead."

"NO!" Ryoma shouts. "He is still alive!"

"Prove it to me?" Ryoga asks.

"Here!" Ryoma place both of his hand at his chest. "I can still feel his presence."

.

-Tezuka house-

"Will he be alright?" Tezuka asks.

They both take turn to watch over Fuji that is still lying on the bed just like a dead corpse, his body is very cold but Fuji is still breathing.

"His temperature is getting lower ever second, there's a chance that he will die but he doesn't have any breathing difficulty which is weird."

Tezuka was nervous since Ryoma get capture by another vampire and Fuji hasn't waked up and the worst thing is the hunters are tracking at their whereabouts. They hunters are searching for Fuji and once they found him how is he going to explain why Fuji is in this state and didn't tell them.

"Why the heck problem keeps appearing?" Tezuka sighs.

"I'm here to help, you're not alone."

"Atobe…."

Atobe place his hand on Tezuka neck and then in a split second Tezuka was unconscious. Atobe has a reason for doing this since Tezuka keeps worrying and has lak of sleep.

"I will take care of the rest so go to sleep." Atobe kiss Tezuka ad carry him out from the room. He leaves Fuji all alone.

.

-Syusuke-

"What's that?"

He sees something red in front of him, it is as the same as blood, touching it with his finger and then suddenly there's something flowing inside of him.

"What's happening?" He asks.

_"Ouch." Ryoma pull his hand away from the book he is reading, Fuji took his hand and see paper cut on the boy hand and chuckle._

_"Let me help you." He says as he licks the boy blood, with one lick the finger cure. Well I think I have explain it before, vampire can cure themselves. "Better now?" Fuji asks as he takes both of Ryoma hand and let his palm touch his cheek._

_"It's warm."_

_"Of course, you so cold just now so I think this will help you heat up."_

_"You're the best person that I have." Ryoma smile as Fuji wink at him._

Now Fuji has remembered, that time at the motel, he has drink Ryoma blood. He never thought that that small amount of blood can turn him into one of the….(suspense music)

.

-?-

"What the?" Ryoga says as he felt a presence.

"I told you so." Ryoma smirks. "Syusuke is still alive."

"You…..don't tell me you have."

"The true is giving my blood to Syusuke never cross my mind but good thing he drink it since once he's dead he will become one of the undead. Now Fuji will also live as immortal just like the vampires. Our love is no longer forbidden."

Ryoga crush the wall with his bare hand, looks like the only way to have Ryoma is to kill that guy.

"You're mine since the beginning and you're telling me that guy is more important."

.

-Tezuka house-

"You're awake?"

Atobe was shock to see Fuji is walking and more surprisingly is that Fuji eyes red darker than blood.

"Nice seeing you again Atobe?"

"Fuji, is that really you?"

Seeing him smile he immediately know that he was really Fuji.

"Are you going to kill me since you're a hunter too. Vampires, werewolves and the undead is an enemy to you."

"Idiot, I won't kill a friend even if he has turn into an immortal."

Fuji laugh and then tighten his fist, there's no time to laugh now since the only thing that is important to him is none other than Ryoma.

"I'm coming….."

-?-

Ryoma open his mouth and whisper silently so only Ryoga can hear and indeed Ryoga was shock as he hears what Ryoma just say.

"This...how could this happen." Ryoga gasp.

"Brother that is the truth."


	23. Chapter 23

Dear readers,

Starting from Wednesday my school will start so it will take longer time for me to update so from now on just like 2012 I will update every Saturday and Sunday if I can. That's all.


	24. Chapter 24

-Tezuka house-

"Help me find Ryoma."

Atobe seems guilty but . . .

"I'm sorry Fuji Syusuke but I have help you enough. This is as far as I can go."

"Why?"

"I have to protect Tezuka since once the council and other knows that we help you and a vampire we both will be kill also it will be even worse once they know what happen to you. Your family will also face the consequences since human can't fall in love with a vampire especially becoming their servant."

Syusuke look at himself it's true that he has become something like a zombie, his skin is pale and his eyes is red but he doesn't have heartbeat just like Ryoma. It is so cold.

"Are you going to run away together?" Syusuke asks.

Atobe nodded.

"This all I can think off so both of us can be safe, to go somewhere so nobody can catch us."

Syusuke chuckle as he remembers himself and Ryoma.

"A vampire and a human, a noble and a commoner, doesn't this sound just like the famous story call 'Romeo and Juliet'?"

"Ore sama thinks so too."

.

.

-?-

Ryoma is left alone inside the cage, his wound doesn't heal quickly and will take a lot of times also he is waiting for Syusuke to save him but it make him feel even more pity of himself since he can't do anything to escape from here. What happen during these years, why does a lot of things change and also people character.

Will he and Syusuke will still be together forever, what if their love only last for 50 years? What is Syusuke fell in love with someone prettier and cuter than him?

"Syusuke . . . Save me." Ryoma whispers.

He doesn't want to have any doubts toward Syusuke, he still want that person to be by his side until the day when he has to die. It is so painful to think that someday they will be separate and that day that people still doesn't accept their relationship even though Syusuke is not a human anymore.

Is everything is okay with things are now?

"Syusuke." Ryoma call his love name again. "Syusuke."

It is so lonely; being is Syusuke arms are warmer.

Ryoga watch from afar seeing his little brother cry, seeing the expression Ryoma make him angrier. He starting to regret leaving Ryoma alone for all those years since now Ryoma has fallen in love with someone that is not him this is not the part of his plan.

Know he know that Syusuke is still alive he need to eliminate that person so Ryoma can be only his.

"Chibisuke . . . You're the reason why I'm still alive."

Ryoma didn't hear him since his is too busy on his own thoughts.

"Be mine."

Ryoma hear him and look toward his brother and shook his head. "I belong only to Syusuke brother, I told you before didn't I? He is the reason why I can still smile after all those torturing of being alone."

"I can also make you happy."

"But you can't make me love you."

". . ."

They both look into each other eyes; Ryoga eyes sadden the same as Ryoma. Now everything is silent and Ryoma rest his head against the wall and fell asleep in a split second. Ryoga keep watching and finally wake away unable to control his sadness anymore.

"Want me to kill him for you."The blond asks.

"Yes, kill him."

"What about Ryoma?"

"I will deal with him on my own just kill him. If he is still alive Ryoma will suffer so anything if you have too."

.

.

-Fuji household-

"Sister, I will be leaving."

"You're going to leave too?"

Yuuta slowly nodded.

"Promise to come back."

"I promise."

.

.

-Tezuka house-

"I will go now, thank you for everything."

"Save that boy and hope we see each other again sometimes."

"We will if we don't I will just say hello to your grandchildren."

"Are you telling me to get Tezuka pregnant?"

They both laugh, Fuji knew this will be the last laugh he will have with his friends because after this will be bloody. Looking at his best friend Tezuka before leaving the place, going to where Ryoma is by following the scent.

The time he spent as a human, the time he spent when he is a child will disappear since he is no longer a human. Now he is no longer relating to Fuji.

'Goodbye.'

.

.

Ryoma can feel as the wind blow at his face as if it showing the sign something about to happen, reaching out his hand toward the sky remembering the time when he is a child. Always act like a good boy but then ran away wanting freedom taking his brother action as an example.

Remembering what happen the time he first enter a school and meet Syusuke, after that gain friends and more human experience he never have. Meeting Tezuka the cool president and the only commoner, Atobe the weird rich boy but has a nice heart. Falling in love for the first time and for the first time hever feel so much alive.

Wondering what they all doing, after this everything will end since . . .

"Ah…." Ryoma says as he feels a kick. "Akira is very impatient today."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm so sorry for late update and forgive me for my grammar mistake.**

-Outside of Tezuka house-

Atobe carry Tezuka in his arms as they get inside the cab, the driver didn't ask where they going, he has already know where he has to send them. Atobe hold Tezuka hand tightly not wanting to let go since now they are running away from this country.

'Hope you guys are alright.'

He refer to Fuji and Echizen, since Fuji left he wonder if it's a good idea for Fuji to go alone with no backup and hopefully they meet each other again someday in the future if they still alive of course.

Right now the Fuji family is hunting for those that involve with their son kidnapping and he know it will be a matter of time before those people notice he is involve too since there might be witness the time that he try to help Ryoma and Fuji at the train station so it is actually reckless and troublesome.

Tezuka mourn and quickly Atobe try to calm him down so Tezuka won't wake up until they arrive at their destination, Tezuka won't be happy to find himself in an unknown place but he is preparing to take the scolding as long it keep they both alive. Also he will also accept a punch for the same reason.

The driver is one of those people who Atobe trust the most so he guarantee that there will be no betrayal also the driver is in his retirement too so hopefully nobody is suspecting the driver hiding them both.

.

.

-?-

"I can smell Ryoma blood from here."

He head toward East, since it came from that direction. Indeed people glance and stare at him and he knows why. It is because of his eyes and he is not wearing proper clothes in this kind of weather and even forgets to put on shoes before running out, if only Atobe warn him about this beforehand he doesn't have to sacrifice his pride.

Maybe this is for the best since he doesn't know how to explain to his parent, he pretty sure nobody ever appear in front of their parents and tell them they have become the undead and just marry with a vampire. That will be so ridiculous.

Good thing people here doesn't seem having any attention to hurt him instead they just let him walk through. It's quite a surprise actually since the place that Fuji use to live people will throw rocks toward the vampires and scream at them also will do anything so the vampire will die but people here just look. What is going on here?

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." A guy about his age asks.

Fuji is surprise that someone dare to talk to him, are these people alright? Or this is a plan so they can kill him with close distance.

"What do you want?" Fuji asks.

"Hey, I'm just asking. There's no need to be angry. We're not going to hurt you."

"Huh?" Fuji says confusedly.

"This is a town where someone like us accepts people like you, you might not know this but long ago because if it's not about you ancestor we wouldn't have been born today. Oh, I forget to tell you, my name is Momoshiro Takeshi but you can just call me Momo."

Momo then drag Fuji with him somehow Fuji can't refuse seeing how excited this guy is as if he is waiting for him to come all this time. Maybe he isn't such a bad guy but he has to stay on guard for when.

"What is this place call?" Fuji asks.

"You didn't know? This place is Vampriends."

"That's an odd name."

"Of course, our ancestor call this place based on vampire and . . . friends."

Fuji chuckle as he remember he and Ryoma wish, look like the place for human and vampire to live together exist after all, no wonder. But this place isn't in the map so doesn't that mean that the government still doesn't accept this kind of place to exist, this will be a problem if they know also it will be his fault since . . . he is being chase.

Being chase by his own family since there's a chance they might know about his whereabouts since the accident that happen another day. He has to make a choice whether to stay here and hide until they lose clue where he is or keep going where Ryoma is and take the risk to being found.

"Are you okay? You look sick for a vampire."

"I'm actually an undead but still has the same ability as vampire." Fuji explains.

"Oh, so I guess there's a lot of thing I have to learn about this supernatural thing. You're still welcome whether you're a vampire or not."

"Thank you." Even in this state Fuji still hasn't forgotten his way and get in good terms with people who might benefit him in the future.

.

.

-?-

"Go to sleep my little darling."

Ryoma smile as the Akira has stop kicking him, it was a pain but he is happy to have Akira within him also he was surprise to have a child inside of him, this is surprising event but who would have thought having sex with a human can make him pregnant. Deciding to name the child Akira since it suit both girl and boy.

Ryoga watch from afar to see his little brother smiling as he rub his tummy, Ryoga intend to kill the baby before it is born since the baby will destroy his plan that he created for all this years but it will hurt Ryoma heart. Damn it! All he really need now is for the child to die before it is born, if it's true that child belong to Fuji that mean the baby is half human.

He can't let this happen.

"You seem to care so much about the child. Ryoga says, Ryoma look at him and nod.

"I'm happy because it belongs to me and that person, the person that I love dearly. Once he saves me this child will be born and once that happen you have no choice but to leave us alone don't you since you need my blood that has been mature for this plan of yours."

"Yeah and the problem is if I drink more of your blood your body will be weakened and your energy will absorb easily by the baby as a result you will die and the baby will live." Ryoga cross his arms. "Other words are that you are sacrificing yourself just to give birth to that monster."

"This child name is Akira." Ryoma shout angry that his child being calls a monster.

No matter how much Ryoma love this child he is afraid knowing that he might die but this is all for Fuji sake so he has to give birth to this child to prove it to the world that vampire and human can be together. For everyone to see that he and Fuji truly love each other to even create this child.

"What if I say I will kill Akira?"

"I will kill you."

"Do you hate me so much until you want to kill me?"

"I kill to protect my family; this has nothing to do about hatred."

Ryoga can't stand this anymore, his urge to kill Fuji is getting larger and hope that partner of his will carry on with his job like an obedient person so he doesn't have to waste time any longer. He needs to drink Ryoma blood more since he hand start to corrupt again. It is either he will let the baby live and wait for it to be born or just kill it.

This isn't about living or not, this is more like not wanting to hurt the person you love.

"What if I says that someone is going to kill Fuji now?"

"He will kill that person instead." Ryoma says calmly and smirk. "Don't underestimate Syusuke, he is tougher than he looks."

"We will see."

"Also I should tell you this, he is piss off to people who involve kidnapping me so he will have a good time torturing that assassin you sent."

Ryoga walk away, he never sees Ryoma make that kind of expression before. That boy he knows has really change and when Ryoma smile when he mention Syusuke break his heart even more.

.

.

-Vampriends-

"So are you really a vampire. Do you drink human blood, why can't you eat normal food instead? How long can you guys live?" Ann asks, she is Momo girlfriend and is quite interested in unusual stuff.

"Hey, give him a break. He just got here." Momo shouts.

"No I'm actually an undead and from what I know is we only drink our master blood and vampire can't eat normal food since their body can't digest it. Also vampires can live as long they want and once they go to hibernate is the same as dying since after they go to process of hibernation they will never wake up."

Ann eyes brighten interest n the info she learns, Momo shook his head since his girlfriend is always like this every time a vampire came. Asking different question and it and it was weird why she wants to learn a lot about them.

Fuji smirks as he look into Ann eyes closely.

"It seems that you have such a pretty eyes."

"You finally realize!"

"I will bring you guys some food." Momo says and walk out and once he closes the door Ann and Fuji look at each other.

"You're a werewolf aren't you?" Fuji smile innocently.


	26. Chapter 26

-Momoshiro house-

"You got sharp eyes." Ann smile gleefully.

"At first I don't realize it since you have human smell all around you but once Momoshiro left your werewolf scent is clearer now. You have used that boy as your shield so the other won't know you."

"Actually you got it wrong, I was born in from a human before i was born and my mother is a human while my father is a vampire so basically I'm half werewolf."

Syusuke eyes widen, it looks that everyone else is having a forbidden relationship with different types. Who would have thought there is a lot of them dare to defy the rules for the sake of their love just like what's going on between him and Ryoma. This is a great info.

"Everyone here is trying hard." Ann says. "We're running away from the world so we can be together, this is because of our ancestors that first build this relationship. The other has finds courage own their own too and some even confess their relationship in open even though they know they will be hunt because of that."

Syusuke was touch hearing that, they're sacrificing everything for this feeling call love.

"Do you believe the day will come for everyone to accept this?" Fuji asks.

"We will know when that day has come." Ann says with full of hope. "Whether you believe this or not, everyone around the world has one or two secret village hidden in the deep. Those place where vampires and humans can live together in harmony."

He can't wait to tell Ryoma about this, Ryoma will be happy to hear this news.

Ann watch as Fuji keeps smiling and seems to gone to another world, he must be thinking of someone and Ann quickly notice that Fuji is in love with someone. She is an expert in this kind of stuff, since she doesn't want to disturb quietly she left him alone and walk toward the kitchen to prepare some tea. (Blood tea) Since undead and vampires can't drink or eat mortal food except for werewolf since werewolf is the type that is the closest to human character beside ghost.

* * *

-?-

"You're body is getting weaker."

Ryoma can't open his eyes anymore, he need to gather more strength so he has to lay down all the time until he can move again.

"The baby has to be kill or you will suffer something even greater." Ryoga explain. "Your death."

"Shut up." Ryoma say softly.

"RYOMA!" Ryoga shouts as he gets inside the cage. "The baby has to be kill!Don't you care about your own life anymore or you don't seem to care."

"It's Syusuke."

"Why is it always about that guy? I have love you even more than him so why? Tell me why?"

"Then why do you left? You leave me that time." Ryoma says as slowly closes his eyes sleeping again. It's the fifth time he sleep in one day and Ryoga let him be knowing that Ryoma doesn't have any energy to even move anymore since the baby is absorbing it.

"If I don't leave that time will you love me."

"No." Ryoma chuckles. "Even if you stay I will only think of you as my brother."

_Looks like he is still awake._

Ryoga sit at Ryoma side and use his fingers to brush Ryoma messy hair.

"If you still think of me as your brother please drink my blood."

"I can't." Ryoma shook his head.

"This is just to keep you alive; I'm not planning to abort that child of yours."

"You won't regret?" Ryoma asks.

"If it's for you I won't."

Ryoma smirk and take Ryoga hand and bite it. It's been a long time he drink any blood and the time he run away with Syusuke he hasn't been drinking any which make his body weaker but wouldn't dare to say it since he doesn't Syusuke to give his blood. This is all the pain he has to endure for the sake of love.

He will do anything for Syusuke.

Glancing at his brother just to see another pitiful expression, knowing what his brother want but it absolutely can't happen.

"Chibisuke."

"It's been a long since you call me with that nick name." Ryoma let go of Ryoga hand as he is satisfy with the amount he drink.

"It is."

"What are planning actually? I don't think trapping me inside this cage is your plan unless you're a complete sadist with no mercy."

Ryoga just simply look at his brother. "You use to be so kind and angel like."

"People change. We both have change."

* * *

-At an unknown island-

"KEIGO!" Tezuka shouts and cross his arms. "Where the hell are we?"

"We're in deserted island having honeymoon together." Atobe says and held his glass of wine high. "Drink up!"

"NO! Also I don't remember we're marrying in the first place."

"Ah . . . Ops."

"Tell me the truth why are we here?" Tezuka cross his arms standing in front of Atobe hoping a good explanation but all he got is Atobe stare at him and drink. Pretending he doesn't know what Tezuka means.

"Atobe!"

"For safety, that's all I can tell you."

Tezuke startle hearing that voice, it somehow full of anger and this is the first Atobe use that kind of voice to him, what exactly happen while he pass out? Does this have something to do with Ryoma?

* * *

-Vampriends-

"Are you planning to stay here?"

"No." Fuji shortly answers since he doesn't plan to stay here very long, is he stay here too long Ryoma might be in danger.

Ann just sigh as she serve another blood tea for Fuji, Momoshiro hasn't come back like usual since he is busy helping the other villagers build more houses since lots of people came to stay at this place, the place where humans and non human can live in peace but they can't attract too much attention since if the government found this place they all will get kill.

It is quite peaceful but sometimes there's a fight between the non human but other day is just fine.

"Ryoma will be happy to know this kind of place exists." Fuji say out loud.

"Who's Ryoma?" Ann asks.

"He's . . ." Fuji stare at his ring and smiles. "My lover."

"That's romantic, is he the person that is responsible for turning you into an undead." (Ann is a yaoi fangirl also supportive in every relationship)

"That's right and it's the best thing happen in my life."

It will be a lie if Ann says she is not jealous since she also want Momoshiro to give her a ring and get marry, it's always a girl dream to get marry with someone they love. But she doesn't mind much since Momoshiro can be very slow sometimes in this kind of relationship but thankfully he make the first move of dating her first.

"Fuji never let go of that person you love. Since this kind of feeling only came once in a lifetime and you will regret deeply if you let it go."

"I know. Thank you for the advice."

Ann pat Fuji head and enter the kitchen once more to eat some snacks, Fuji stand up and decide to look around this place some more.

"AH!" He hears people screaming from the outside.

"What happen?" Ann scream from the kitchen but Fuji has no time to answer her and get out from the front door to see there's dead bodies on the ground and a guy with blond hair stood in the middle with his mouth cover with blood.

He smiles as he sees Fuji.

"I found you." He says with a scary tone.

"Let me guess you got some connection to Ryoma brother don't you."

"That's right, Ryoga sama asks me to kill you and as his royal servant I will do as he told."

_Shit, trouble keep coming!_


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

-Vampriends-

"What do you want?" Fuji asks.

"Isn't it obvious I came here to kill you?" Kevin lick his fingers that is cover with someone blood, it was then suddenly his eyes turn redder which Fuji know that is a sign of bad things will happen.

"Fuji?" Ann was shock to see what happen, the village they work hard half of it has been destroy.

"Ann! Get back inside!"

"But . . ."

"Hurry!"

Kevin take this chance to give a surprise attack at Fuji and attack directly at the boy neck, thanks t Fuji sudden reflex he is barely hurt and then the vampire keep attacking from every direction which is quite dangerous for Fuji since he just turn into an undead so he isn't use to fighting feeling so empty before. Using all the knowledge he earn about martial arts that his parent has thought him he block all the attack.

Unlike the vampire his wound doesn't heal.

"JUST DIE!"

"NO!" Fuji uses his fist to punch the vampire face and there's one word he can describe that time. 'Ouch'. Who would have thought they have body like a steel, looks like there's few things vampire hunters hasn't know yet.

"It's useless."

The attack from that vampire hit the others which make Fuji angry.

"Get out from here!"

"Not until I kill you."

Ann watch in far as suddenly he take out a long chain with twins knife at the end and starts to swing it and throw it randomly at places, it was horrible to see the sight of the village that have put a lot of effort on is being destroy that easily.

"Stop it!" Ann shouts.

She jump in front for Fuji and show her claws and try to cut off the chain but instead her hand get caught and throw aside, Fuji quickly ran toward where she fall to help her but that make his guard down and so the vampire throw the sword toward Fuji and stab him directly at the heart.

"AH!" He screams in pain.

"Fuji!"

Thank god he's an undead so he won't die because of the attack but the problem now is that he is losing too much blood and he will die if he didn't drink it.

"Go and die now."

"NEVER!"

"Fine . . . I will give you a very great pain until you wish that you actually wants to die."

He kick Fuji at the stomach intend to destroy the boy internal organs and to cause more pain for Fuji. Ann quickly stand up not wanting to see any of this thing continue so as fast as possible she transform into a werewolf ignoring the fact that her hands has been injure, since now she has to help her friend.

Fuji shook his head. "NO!" He doesn't want Ann too caught up with this.

"Run Ann!"

She didn't listen to what he says and ran toward the vampire and give a blow at his head. "Take this!"

* * *

Ryoma blink a few times as he wake up on the large bed, he was on a floor just now and now he is on the bed.

"My place got upgrade."

"Looks like I won't get any thanks from you." Ryoga appear beside him.

"You kidnap me and force me to kill my child I don't think you deserve any thanks from me Ryoga, I will thank you once you let me go."

"No!"

"How long you will lock me in here?"

"Until the time has come for people like us to take over this world, it's about time for humans and vampires to acknowledge people like me."

Ryoma can see that anger inside of Ryoga eyes, it is scary and very dark. Somehow . . .

"My father did something didn't he?"

"Not just him." Ryoga continue. "Everyone is the same, just because I use to be human they think they can talk behind my back and insult me. Even though I didn't do anything they start making bad rumor about me so I will get punish and die."

"Just that?"

"That's not all Ryoma. Your father . . . He . . ."

Ryoga place both of his hand at Ryoma check and glare sharply.

"He kills my parents."

Ryoma eyes widen disbelief of what he just hears. "You're lying, my father will never do that despicable thing, he will never hurt a human."

"It's the truth, why I ran away is because I have recover my memories of what happen that time when I'm about to die, he kill my parents and since he need someone to protect you he make me his slave and all his kindness toward me is all just a lie and your mother . . . she was about to kill me first when she know about my past so I have no choice but to kill her first."

* * *

**Flashback**

Rinko drop the diary that she is holding and is speechless of what is contain in that book.

"Ryoga . . . Ryoga is . . ."

"What's wrong mother?" Ryoga appear from behind and smile sweetly like an innocent boy.

"When did you get in here?" Rinko asks but she realizes that she can't calm herself as soon the boy is approaching her.

"I was here five minutes ago, sorry about not entering without permission is just that you didn't answer the door no matter how many times I knock."

"I see." She takes the paper knife from behind slowly so Ryoga won't notice it.

"Why do you look so afraid mother?"

"What are you talking about?" Rinko fake a smile as Ryoga is just in front of her, so close and so dangerous.

_I have to kill him._

Ryoga smile wider as he places his right hand on her shoulder making her more afraid than before, it was even scarier as he face is just an inch away.

"Mother . . . What are you doing with that knife?"

"I . . . I . . ."

"I always love you mother since I thought you are different from dad but looks like I was wrong, you guys only think of me as trash. Thank god Ryoma didn't think of me that way."

"STOP!" She screams as Ryoga stab his hand at her chest.

"Goodbye." He leaned and whispers to her. "I will take good care of Ryoma."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake.**

* * *

"SHIT!"

Even though he supposes to be an un-dead it hurts a lot to be push down. Also his whole body is hurting and there's no strength left inside of him, now all he do is struggling to break free from that guy grip. Ann is unconscious and her whole body has turn back into a human.

Blood is all over her body which worry him whether she is dead or not, seeing that she still breathing he is relieve.

_Thank god. Please save her._

"ANN!" He shouts hoping the girl can still move and run away from here. "ANN! Hurry up and run!"

'_Please be strong Ann!'_

"You can't run away anymore." Luke smirks as he kicks Fuji head. "Just go and fucking die."

"AH!" He shouts.

He try to recover back the vision his eyes, even though he is badly hurt he still pray that someone save his friend. Hopefully Ann has run away but seeing as her body still laying on the ground make him worries, what if she's already dead? Is she alright?

"Stop looking somewhere else moron!"

'_I need to do something.'_ Fuji thought. _'I need to save Ann and defeat this guy, but how?'_

It was then suddenly . . .

*BANG*

"Um . . ." Ann open her eyes slowly to see a figure of a human in front of her.

"Are you okay girl? Can you still stand?"

'_Who are you?"_

* * *

Tezuka doesn't care what Atobe is hiding from him, now he is getting our from this island and help his friend so he pack he stuff as fast as possible and quietly as possible so Atobe won't hear a thing. It'd difficult to move around while it's midnight but this is the best time to get out.

He found a speed boat at the garage when he is doing a little research about the island now he plan to use it to get out of here if he survive since the sea doesn't seem calm today.

'Now all I have to do is sneak out, push the speed boat to the seashore and get out of here and somehow find my way to Japan.'

"If you could."

"I will use a GPS so I won't get lost."

"The battery won't last long."

"Then I have to swim."

"In my investigation you can't swim."

"ATOBE!" Tezuka turn around. "Since when did you get there?"

"Since when you start to pack stuff and I guess you don't realize that I'm always awake the entire time since you're acting quite suspicious today and it looks like my instinct is correct as always."

"Atobe, please let me go."

"Then what will you do if you actually get there. The police will e chasing you and especially Fuji family that will capture you and asks you bunch of question why do you hide the successor and don't forget that they will torture you too."

"I know!" Tezuka shouts. "I know what is going on in this world even though I'm just a commoner and I have a duty to and that is to protect my friend."

"Kunimitsu . . ."

"Let me go. Please . . ."

* * *

"Yuuta?"

"This is the first time I see you in that state aniki." Yuuta smirks.

"A hunter?" The vampire hiss in pain as his hand is injured; it will take time to heal since the bullet has holy water in it which is one of the vampire weaknesses.

"Do you like that vampire? I won't forgive anyone that hurt my brother."

"Yuuta, why are you here? GET OUT!"

The boy simply sigh as he pat his brother head and give a smile. "How can I leave you when you just become an un-dead also aren't our family is a vampire hunter so basically it's normal to end the life of a vampire in front f us."

Fuji watches as his brother lower the gun and lend him a hand.

"Let's kill this vampire together, it doesn't matter if you have vampire or werewolf blood in you but you will always be my brother and the hunter blood of the Fuji family will still be inside you until the day you die."

"You have grown."

"Yeah!"

Fuji take his little brother hand and stand up.

"How did you find me?"

"It was a coincidence when I was walking and find that there's a lot of smoke coming out from the forest."

Suddenly the vampire throw a piece of building toward them, they both quickly dodge it and thank god they aren't hurt.

"Still want to talk?" The vampire eyes are bloody red of anger.

Fuji and Yuuta look back at him ready for the next attack.

* * *

"What are you? You're body is rotting even though you suppose to be an un-dead."

"That is how my life is now Ryoma." Ryoga says. "The only way I can survive for hundreds more years is to eat a vampire, if I eat a pure blood I will last longer. I did your father a favor by not eating him but I eat your mother."

"You are despicable RYOGA!"

"I know." Ryoga smiles.

"You want to eat me too?"

"No but . . ." Ryoga touches Ryoma stomach and smirks. "I wonder how long I will last if I eat a half vampire."

"You can't!" Ryoma push him away with all the strength he have left.

"Watch me."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I think it's about time for you guys to know about Ryoga past.**

* * *

Ryoga look at them, feeling angry and hatred build up inside him as those people approach him, they force him to follow those using chains and kick him if he shows the sign of struggling but most of the times they torture him just for fun. He hates them so much, these people who force him to do work which he hates.

Everyday people at his age arrive here, all of them are slave just like him. They were also force to be slave or being sold by their own parent or by relatives.

That's what happens to him, his parents are so poor that they have no choice but to sell him to live which make him even angrier. At that time he don't trust things such a love and friendship, all he know is that someday people will betray him.

All the slave locked inside the big wall, the wall is so tall and big that nobody can ever climb over it, those who try will die since if they ever make a mistake such as place their footing at the wrong place. They will fall and die from a great height so now one of his works is too clean dead body which make him sick just by looking at it.

"Don't slack off!" The man shouts and wipes his back.

All he did is just to take a breath since he has to carry large woods to the other side and they call him lazy.

At that place he only learns hatred, revenge and anger.

"GET UP!" The man shouts at him.

It was then he act violence and attacks the man, biting the skin and rip it off with his teeth.

The other slave stop and watch in horror as Ryoga kill the man and stab him many times with the woods.

The other officers ran to him and quickly they kick Ryoga and chain his hand and legs, they pull his hair and rag him back to his prisons.

"Go back to your work!"

The other slave quickly continues not wanting anymore punishments.

* * *

Ryoga is then chain on the bed; the guys with white coats insert a needle inside his skin. No matter how loud Ryoga shouts they ignore him and continue to whatever they doing.

"He will be a good experiment."

"Will this be a success?"

"Of course, I have never failed before."

Ryoga gulp as he sees the big needle the guy is holding.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Ryoga asks.

"Well it supposes to be a secret but you will know anyway so . . ." The doctor injects him with it. "You about to become the first artificial vampire."

"Vampire?"

'_I thought they didn't exist.'_

"Soon the humans will no longer need to be afraid of vampires and we will gain control over them, no longer have we needed vampire hunters to protect us anymore." He laughs evilly.

Ryoga can feel as his body is getting hot, it's painful as if someone is hitting all over his body. He screams loudly in pain and blood came out from his eyes and mouth, he is thirsty or all of a sudden. His mouth gone dry and he feel the need to kill.

The chains that hold him down break apart and the officers point gun at him as he starts to go wild, as they shoot he simply cut it all off and jump to one of them biting the neck and drink all the blood inside the man body.

"SHOOT HIM!"

They all did as they told but as few bullets hit Ryoga, it just makes the boy angrier and him start to attack all of them. All the officers can do is screaming as they're being killing by that boy.

_KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! _

His mind is full of the thought of killing the people around him, as he kill all those people inside the prison, he crush the wall and starts to kill people from the outside.

He doesn't know why he kill all those slave too, all he know is that he can't control his body anymore. Seeing as they all cry and calling his name make him feel guilty.

"I'm sorry." If only he can say that words but right all he do is screaming for more blood to drink.

He ran and chases every one of them until none is left.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers. "I'm very sorry."

* * *

Using the power given to him he able to climb over the wall which always seem impossible for everyone but he did it, he just make the impossible to possible.

Walking slowly toward nowhere, he has no destination or place to be call home. So he just keep walking and walk hoping he will a place to stay start a new life just like the other slave have always wish for once they get free from that hell.

He chuckles as he realizes that the outside world is nothing, there's only trees and sand. The place where he is far away from where he uses to live.

It was then snow start to fall down on him, he look up smiling as he able to see it clearly for the first time in his life. It looks even beautiful than the picture in the books.

"Snow."

He laid down on the ground looking up, feeling as one by one of the snow touches his body. All he know is that he is about to die at that spot until he heard voices,

_Am I dreaming?_

Seeing as an old man appears in front of him he don't know how to say, the man look hesitate as he sees the blood covering Ryoga body. The boy knows that the man must think he is a murderer or something.

It was then he hears another voice and look at the person behind, his eyes widen to see that younger boy. The boy looks like an angel that has come down from heaven, he feel like reaching out for the boy but his body can't move but he still want to o toward that person.

"That's my son." The man says.

_Your son?_

"His name is Echizen Ryoma."

_Ryoma, that's a nice name._

"I will give you a second chance to live, even though it's against the rule to save someone who try to become a vampire but seeing how you look at my son I think it's alright."

"Second chance?" Ryoga say softly.

"In return for me to save you, you must protect my son from those hunters."

"Yes." Ryoga says.

It was then he feels something warm enter inside of him, it taste so familiar to blood but it somehow different. There's something in it isn't it?

"I don't know what will happen to you since you're an experiment but all I know is that you will live long as us but you will also become a threat to us so keep your identity a secret if you don't want to die again."

_I promise._

He turns to look at Ryoma again.

_All I want is that boy._

* * *

***Time skip***

"Ryoga." Nanjiro call him.

"Yes father?"

"Have you eaten your medicine?" He asks.

"Yes I have."

"Good." The man says and rubs his fore head. "You must never ever forget to take it; the medicine will help you from decaying."

"Can I ask why is my body becoming like this? It uses to be fine few years ago."

"It can't be help since you already die the time my blood has taken over your body and you're an experiment which makes your body very unstable."

"How should I tell Ryoma about this since we have engage and . . ."

"NO!" Nanjiro shouts. "You are forbidden to tell him any of this!"

"Why? He is my younger brother and my partner."

"Listen to me, the reason I adopt you is because I want you to protect Ryoma so that's why I have no choice but for you tow to get marry but I will never let you get closer to him than you already are. You are nothing but a monster."

Ryoga feel angry, he hate it when people call him that. He hates those kinds of people. It makes him remember those days when he is still a prisoner.

* * *

"Why are you looking so sad brother?" Ryoma asks.

"It's nothing."

"Brother." Ryoma place both of his hand at Ryoga cheek and lean forward as he closes his eyes.

Pain, pain go way,

Come again another day,

Pain, pain please goes away.

"What kind of song is that?" Ryoga laughs.

"Mom always says that to me when I get hurt so I think it will do the same to you to." Ryoma smile back.

Ryoga feel so happy to be just by that boy side, he always there to make him happy. No matter how many people hate him he doesn't care, if he has Ryoma everything will be alright.

"I love you so much."

* * *

***time skip***

Ryoga just smile as he watch the dead body fall down on the ground and the knife she is holding loosen from her grip and fall beside her.

"Good night mother has a sweet dream."

He left the room and take the book with him, there is now way he will let Ryoma know he is an experiment. That boy is the only person he has to love now.

"I will take good care of him."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Don't do this Ryoga! Please don't!" Ryoma begs.

"It's alright, it won't hurt a bit." Ryoga smiles. "All I have to do is make sure the baby is alive right? This way you won't hate me so much Ryoma."

"NO!"

Ryoga has chain Ryoma on the bed, both of his hand and leg are wounded badly but he know it will heal fast so he use the hunter weapon so it will take longer time. He spread Ryoma legs and put his hand inside.

Ryoma scream in pain as it is being force to pull out.

"STOP!"

He is afraid, what if his baby doesn't live? Why is Ryoga doing this?

"After this baby is gone then I can have you all for myself, let's move to a place faraway from here then we don't have to see any of those people again. It will only be you and me again and we will be happy just the old days."

_STOP!_

"I love you Ryoma."

_JUST STOP!_

"Almost done!"

Ryoma can feel as something is coming out from inside him, all he can is cry and scream as Ryoga pull it out.

"AH!"

_Syusuke, please save me!_

* * *

Fuji breathes in deeply as he lay on the ground.

"Thank you Yuuta." He thanks his little brother. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Ann walk toward them as she is trying to keep the blood from her right hand flowing out, she give a weak smile as she walks toward them both. They both turn to look at her and Yuuta quickly help her as she about to fall.

"Thank you for saving this village."

"You don't have to thank me."

Fuji is surprise to see how much Yuuta have grown after leaving him. He is acting more like a gentleman now and his action is more braver.

"Where is that lover of yours?" Yuuta asks.

"He got kidnap by his own brother."

"You have such a tough life aniki."

"I know." Fuji gives a long sighs.

It was then Momoshiro appear with lots of blood on his face which surprise Ann as she sees her lover running toward her like that.

"What happen to you?" She cries as she is being embrace by him.

"I hit something hard but more importantly are you alright?"

"Takeshi! I can't believe you still think of me so much after what just happen. I love so much now!"

"I love you the most Ann!"

Yuuta look away embarrass to see them both start to cuddle and kissing.

"Is every couple like this?"

"Yeah." Fuji replies. "No I start to misses Ryoma even more."

He gets up and brush the dirt away.

"Looks like it's time for me to go."

"Wait!" Momo said quickly. "Your injury isn't healing yet and you just got here, why you don't stay here for few more days?"

"I can't" He reject Momoshiro offer. "I want to see my lover; it has been a long time since we get separate ad I know he is still waiting for me to save him so I can't just keep relaxing while he is all alone."

"I'm coming with you aniki." Yuuta volunteers. "Two is better than one." He adds.

"I'm going too." Ann join in. "My injury will heal as fast as vampire too so I will be al-right."

"Don't forget about me, anywhere Ann goes I will go too."

Fuji is surprise by their action, aren't they afraid they might get kill? Why are they so nice to him even though they just know each other? Is this what they call by special bond? Tezuka has told him once about this kind of stuff but he never expect it is actually true.

He is grateful.

Happy.

Once he save Ryoma he have a lot of things to say to him.

"Thank you."

"Brother . . ." Yuuta is happy as long his brother is happy, that is all that matters to him.

"Um, what should we do with him?" Ann pointed at the dead body.

"Vampire and werewolf can pick up the scent, I'm sure you can use the scent he has left it to find Echizen."

"Good idea."

Fuji looks up at the sky and grips his shirt.

_Ryoma, please wait a bit more. I'm coming for you._

* * *

Ryoga just watch as his little brother is crying, he wonders if those tears of happiness or sadness. Emotion is so troublesome; sometimes it is hard to read.

"Aren't you happy it's born?"

"Shut up!"

"If we let it born naturally you will die."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Ryoma has acted so mean toward him. His attitude is very different from the gentle and sweet boy he use to know. Maybe it is because he get to close to those human or that old man has done something while his gone.

He is still carrying that child in his hand trying to give as many bloods as he can so the baby somehow survives.

"Don't die, just don't die." He starts to pray.

Ryoga look at them with jealousy.

Ryoma never cry for him before, never look at him with those eyes.

"It doesn't matter how many times you try to save him, the baby will die anyway."

"I won't let Akira die!"

"And how do you want to do that, that baby isn't breathing anymore." Ryoga laughs."The half blood child is dead."

Ryoma ignore what Ryoga says, now he has to save his child and everything else doesn't matter any more. He cries silently as he remembers about Syusuke, his lover wouldn't be happy with the stupid thing he will do. Ryoma press his hand on his own chest and slowly he entering it inside his skin.

He starts to remember his father words, the words he always say to him.

_Think first before you do anything or you will regret your whole life._

"I won't regret this."

He takes out his own heart and put it inside the child.

"Now my life is your Akira."

"RYOMA!" Ryoga shouts.

He has saved his child life using his own.

"I leave the rest to you Syusuke." He whispers and falls unconscious.

* * *

"LET ME GO ATOBE!"

"Please call me Keigo since we are lover after all."

"You call yourself a lover? You tie me and force me to go somewhere I don't want."

"Kunimitsu, just be happy I's granting your wish."

"What?"

"We're going to help them."


End file.
